Ginger Boy & Know It All Girl
by Ananaas
Summary: JKR nous offre un charmant épilogue. Mais que se passe-t-il juste après la bataille finale? Venez découvrir Ron&Hermione, leur vie après la guerre, la naissance de leur relation amoureuse, bien plus complexe qu'on aurait pu le croire...
1. Sombres pensées

Bonjour à tous! =)

Ceci est ma première fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! Du Romione bien sûr, what else?...

Rating T en prévisions des prochains chapitres ;)

* * *

Ce soir le Terrier est baigné de silence. Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, je n'ai jamais vu cette maison au calme plus de quelques minutes. C'est tellement… irréel.

Tout est irréel depuis une semaine, d'ailleurs. Notre victoire à cette dernière bataille. Les horreurs perpétrés pour y parvenir. Tous ceux que nous avons perdus. L'enterrement de Fred. Un chagrin qui s'étend à perte de vue, océan infranchissable, jusqu'aux confins de l'horizon.

_Le temps peut tout guérir_, c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas d'issue. Les Weasley sont comme des spectres, la souffrance se lit sur tous les visages. Je sais que je suis la plus épargnée, mais je me sens impuissante. C'est comme être piégé sous la glace, et sentir l'air se vider lentement de ses poumons sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Je frissonne et resserre le vieux plaid à motifs écossais autour de mes épaules. Il fait tellement froid dans ce grenier. Mais c'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé pour être seule. Tout le monde a besoin de s'isoler, résultat on manque cruellement de pièces. Ce fauteuil défoncé et poussiéreux du grenier a toute mon affection cependant. D'ici, la vue est belle et vous met du baume au cœur.

Depuis la petite lucarne on aperçoit la cime des arbres de la forêt. On aperçoit surtout le ciel dans toute son immensité, les étoiles qu'aucune lueur parasite ne vient ternir.

- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

On vient de frapper à la porte. Harry n'attend pas ma réponse mon entrer.

- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? Pourquoi tu es dans le noir ?

Je réalise soudain à quel point il fait sombre. Je serais bien incapable de poursuivre la lecture du grimoire posé sur mes genoux. Je laisse tomber le livre par terre. De toute façon je suis incapable de lire – même ce remède-là ne fonctionne pas aujourd'hui.

- Incendio, marmonne mon meilleur ami sans conviction.

La vieille lanterne sur l'étagère s'éclaire d'une flamme pâle. Je discerne ses yeux fatigués, son visage émacié. J'aurais préféré rester dans l'obscurité.

Il s'assoit sur un accoudoir, passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et les frotte vigoureusement pour me réchauffer. Je lui souris.

- Harry… Justement je voulais te poser une question. Tu… Tu ne te sens pas de trop, ici au Terrier ?

- Un peu.

- Tu comptes rester ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, en fait.

Il me lance un regard gêné, avant de poursuivre :

- Mais où irions-nous ? Je ne veux pas retourner à Privet Drive, et je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à repartir seule de ton côté non plus…

- C'est juste que… Malgré tout ce que Mrs Weasley peut dire, on ne fait pas partie de la famille. Et c'est un deuil qu'ils doivent faire en famille.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Il n'est pas d'accord avec moi.

- Je pense qu'on doit être là pour les épauler et les soutenir, au contraire.

Peut-être qu'il a tort, mais ses paroles me soulagent quand même. Je lui souris.

- Tu as parlé à Ron ? A propos de… Tu sais…

Je le dévisage avec des yeux ronds.

- Bien sûr que non ! ça n'est pas vraiment le moment, tu ne crois pas ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- C'est le moment, si ça peut l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

Harry, souvent j'apprécie ton assurance lorsque tu donnes ton avis, comme s'il était impossible que tu te trompes. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Fiche moi la paix, avec ça ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quand aller lui parler ! Et maintenant, laisse-moi seule s'il-te-plaît !

Un instant plus tard, la porte claque, il ne reste plus d'Harry que sa flamme bleutée tremblant dans la lanterne.

Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Nous vivons tous des moments difficiles. Ça n'empêche pas que je m'en veuille, cette crise de colère me ressemble si peu.

C'est juste que… Ce baiser à Ron pendant la bataille, je me sens coupable de lui avoir donné. Dans ce bain de sang il n'avait pas sa place. Ma petite vie sentimentale n'y avait pas sa place. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre.

Mais je ne cacherai pas qu'il y a autre chose que la honte de mon initiative passée, il y a aussi l'appréhension d'avoir une vraie discussion avec Lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente poussé à quoi que ce soit qu'il ne désire pas complètement, après tout ce qu'il traverse… Je peux attendre.

Et évidemment, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette… A cette pensée les larmes perlent à mes yeux. Une embrassade au cœur de la bataille, alors que la mort est si proche, ça ne veut _rien _dire. Rien du tout.

Je ne lui ai pas parlé seul à seul depuis cette fameuse nuit. Ça n'est pas l'envie qui me manque d'aller le réconforter, mais… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je suis là « juste-pour-parler-de-ça », point barre. Ron reste avant tout mon ami.

J'aimerais que ça soit lui qui vienne à moi.

Dans mon dos la porte grince. Des pas s'avancent vers mon fauteuil.

- Harry ? Quelle partie de la phrase « j'aimerais être seule » as-tu du mal à saisir, exactement ?

Je sens quelque chose enlacer très doucement ma taille. Mes yeux rencontrent un bras à la peau claire, parsemée de quelques tâches de rousseur. Mais son odeur a déjà suffit à me mettre sur la voie.

- Ron ?

Je n'ai pas encore croisé ses yeux, mais je pique déjà un fard monumental.

* * *

Voilàà, j'espère que ce début vous a plu! N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive! Vous avez le droit de critiquer =P

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	2. Larmes

Voilà le chapitre 2! =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sa respiration accélérée résonne dans le silence épais du grenier. Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était moi, effet de surprise réussi. Elle ne bouge pas enhardi, je m'apprête à caresser une de ses mèches rebelles, mais j'hésite quelques secondes de trop. Doucement, comme pour ne pas me vexer, elle se libère de mon bras sur sa taille, et se tourne vers moi.

La lueur de la lune éclaire à demi son visage, je distingue ses joues rosies. C'est très bête, mais ça me fait plaisir. Je ne loupe pas non plus ses sourcils froncés, sa mine presque offusquée. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de travers ?

Depuis une semaine Hermione m'évite, c'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. J'ignore pourquoi, et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de connaître la raison. Ça a sûrement un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé dans une certaine Salle sur Demande un certain soir…

A vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps d'y penser depuis une semaine. Mon frère disparu hante les esprits, il est partout, constamment présent. Je me fais tellement de souci pour Maman, et pour Georges évidemment.

C'est seulement ce soir que mon esprit a consenti à revenir sur ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione et moi lors de la bataille.

Je m'assois sur un carton près d'elle. Si elle ne veut pas que je l'approche, autant éviter de m'installer sur un accoudoir.

- Je te cherchais. C'est Harry qui m'a dit que tu étais au grenier…

Hermione lève les yeux au plafond d'un air profondément agacée. C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle s'est disputée avec lui.

- On… On ne s'est quasiment pas parlé depuis… Est-ce que tu… Tu vas bien ?

J'ai beau ne pas lui en vouloir du tout, son comportement hostile me déstabilise. Je suis habituée à nos disputes, à nos réconciliations. Mais ce soir je ne sais pas pourquoi elle semble m'en vouloir.

« Espèce d'idiot, tu as vraiment cru qu'elle te tomberait dans les bras ? ». Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru… Mais il va falloir que je me défende un peu mieux que ça, après une semaine de silence.

- Ça va, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il y a des tas de gens qui ont bien plus besoin de ton aide que moi.

Pourtant rien que sa voix tremblante indique qu'elle ne va pas bien. Ma Hermione souffre et je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'être là pour elle. Quel con.

- Je me fiche de qui a besoin de mon aide et de qui n'en a pas besoin ! Herm', tu es ma meilleure amie ! Je ne vais pas te laisser souffrir en silence ! On est tous là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je suis là maintenant, tout de suite.

- Ça va, je t'assure…

Elle m'offre un pâle sourire – c'est déjà ça.

- Merci, Ron.

- A ton service !

Je fais mine de lui faire un salut militaire. Il n'y a que toi pour faire des blagues dans un moment pareil, espèce d'imbécile… Mais elle s'esclaffe, c'est l'essentiel.

- Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

Son ton est redevenu doux, presque tendre. Herm', s'il-te-plaît ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là…

- Je… On n'ira pas jusqu'à dire que ça va. Mais quand je vois Maman et Georges… C'est…

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai déjà versé des litres et des litres de larmes, mais quand est-ce que ça va finir ? Pas maintenant s'il-vous-plaît…

- Maman se laisse aller au chagrin, au moins. Comme nous tous, même si pour elle c'est encore plus dur. C'est Georges qui m'inquiète le plus, il fait comme si… comme si tout allait bien, mais il suffit de l'observer un peu pour remarquer son regard… mort…

Mon visage est déjà humide de larmes. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer devant elle, pourtant.

Hermione me tend la main, invitation silencieuse à la rejoindre pour partager notre chagrin. On se serre comme on peut, sur ce vieux fauteuil défoncé. Nos larmes se mêlent, notre étreinte a la force du désespoir. Je sens son petit corps, fragile et amaigri par tous ces mois de frugalité, serré contre le mien. Mais ce soir aucune autre pensée ne me traverse l'esprit. Ce soir Hermione est simplement ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, ma sauveuse dans cet océan de détresse.

Nous pleurons longtemps.

A un moment sa respiration se fait régulière, apaisée. Elle s'est endormie.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, je la libère. Je fais apparaitre une couverture supplémentaire, elle n'aura pas froid cette nuit.

La lune éclaire toujours son visage. Ses yeux encore gonflés. Sa peau de porcelaine, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Son nez fin et un peu trop long. Sa crinière châtain, le sujet de toutes mes railleries d'avant. La femme que j'aime, dans toutes ses imperfections et ses perfections.

Incapable de résister, je me penche tout doucement pour effleurer son nez de mes lèvres. Elle reste parfaitement endormie. Alors, dans toute ma lâcheté, sûr qu'elle ne m'entendra pas, je murmure :

- Dors bien. Je t'aime.

Et je file sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue! N'oubliez pas les reviews!^^

La suite demain normalement!


	3. Réconfort

Voilà le chapitre 3! =)  
Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mes pas me portent vers la forêt, vers l'obscurité d'encre. Pas assez vite. L'incendie se rapproche. J'aimerais courir, mais impossible. Je trébuche pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut absolument que je m'arrête pour voir ce qui est responsable de ma chute ? Ce sont des cadavres. Des cadavres, alignés dans le sens de la longueur, qui s'étendent de part et d'autre de mon chemin, à perte de vue, comme pour marquer une étrange frontière mortuaire. Je ne distingue pas bien les silhouettes. Juste à droite, j'aperçois Harry, son corps est mutilé, sanglant. Fred est à gauche, la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement muet. Et devant moi, Ron me fixe de son regard figé. C'est sur son visage, désormais maculé de sang, que j'ai trébuché.

J'ouvre les yeux, tremblante et trempée de sueur. Les images de mon cauchemar sont imprimées au fer rouge sur ma rétine. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration, mais un sanglot me broie douloureusement la poitrine. Mes larmes sont impossibles à contenir.

Merlin, encore un cauchemar. Pas le même que d'habitude, pire encore. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de penser à autre chose, mais la vision du visage défiguré de Ron ne veut pas fuir.

C'est comme si, toutes les nuits, mon inconscient était là pour me rappeler ce que j'ai fait. « Tu as du sang sur les mains. Tu es aussi coupable que n'importe qui, que n'importe lequel de tes ennemis. »

Je sais que d'ici quelques minutes, quand je me serai calmée, je me rappellerai pourquoi j'ai fait cela, pourquoi j'en suis venue à tuer. Pour la justice. Pour la victoire de la tolérance sur l'adversité et l'obscurantisme. Pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

Mais je sais aussi que cette petite voix : « Es-tu sûre qu'il existe la moindre raison pour justifier un meurtre ? » ne se taira jamais. Tuer est contre-nature. Nous ne serons plus jamais les mêmes.

Je me concentre pour faire d'amples respirations. Je remarque enfin l'environnement inhabituel. Le soleil pénètre en cascades dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse et mansardée. J'ai dormi dans un fauteuil, sous une couverture que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Mes muscles sont tellement ankylosés que je mets plusieurs minutes à me lever. La lumière est éclatante, j'ai dormi beaucoup trop longtemps.

Pieds nus et vêtue de mon bête pyjama en coton d'hier, je file sous la douche sans rencontrer personne. La maison est silencieuse.

Je savoure l'eau brûlante coulant sur ma peau, emportant les dernières images de mon cauchemar. Brusquement je me souviens hier soir. Ma discussion avec Harry. _Son_ arrivée surprise. Ma mauvaise humeur. Notre détresse et nos larmes. Son corps tout contre le mien, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux. J'ai du m'endormir, la couverture est l'œuvre d'un de ses sorts.

Dans la cuisine, je tombe nez à nez avec Mrs Weasley et Ginny. La première supervise la préparation du déjeuner, la seconde est assise près du feu, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

- Bonjour, dis-je timidement, avant de m'installer près de Ginny. Où est passé tout le monde ?

Mrs Weasley me répond d'un ton un peu agacé :

- Tu arrives après la bataille, Hermione.

Ginny me lance un regard compréhensif.

- Papa a voulu qu'on « reprenne nos vies normales » aujourd'hui. Il est retourné travailler au ministère. Harry est parti avec lui, faire une interview, en espérant que comme ça la Gazette du Sorcier arrêtera de le harceler... Charlie est reparti ce matin en Roumanie, il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire « au revoir », il t'embrasse. Et puis Georges est allé au magasin, Ron l'a accompagné, au cas où…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Ginny. Vous auriez du me réveiller.

Ma meilleure amie hausse les épaules, comme pour me dire que ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance.

La journée se traîne lamentablement. Je m'ennuie, je me sens incroyablement inutile. Les garçons me manquent.

Finalement je m'installe dehors, dans l'herbe tendre de ce début de printemps. Je m'entraîne à faire apparaître les primevères les plus ressemblantes à la version naturelle. Mon esprit vagabonde, se perd dans des rêveries que je ne me serais jamais permises au temps de la guerre. Des rêveries aux yeux bleus, à la tignasse rousse, aux épaules larges sous un pull un peu trop petit. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, mon moral ne flirte pas avec les abysses. Bizarre.

Georges et Ron rentrent enfin, ils transplanent à quelques mètres de moi. Mon sourire de bienvenue se fige sur mes lèvres. Rien qu'à leur expression, je devine que la journée ne s'est pas bien passée.

Mrs Weasley et Ginny se précipitent sur Georges pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le pauvre. A sa place j'aimerais juste être seule.

Ron reste à l'écart, le regard perdu. Je lui adresse un sourire et un signe de tête timide, assez pour le décider à venir me rejoindre. Il se laisse lourdement tomber dans l'herbe, près de moi.

- Merci pour hier…

Il hausse les épaules. Son regard chargé de souffrance me fend le cœur. Me rappelle mes cauchemars.

- Ron, je… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

Je suis surprise qu'il ne repousse pas ma question :

- On a rouvert le magasin. Heureusement que les clients ne se sont pas précipités. Georges a… Il a complètement craqué. Je crois qu'il attendait d'être loin de toute la famille, loin de Maman. Et tu sais à quel point je suis nul pour réconforter les gens.

Il a dit cette dernière phrase avec un tel dégoût de lui-même, j'en reste sans voix.

- Ne… Ne dis pas ça !

- Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai.

Sans y réfléchir, portée par l'émotion, je prends sa main. J'ose croiser et soutenir son regard, non sans sentir le rose me monter aux joues. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu délavé, reflet d'un découragement profond, presque comme quand il portait l'horcruxe autour du cou. C'est insupportable de le voir comme ça.

- Non. C'est faux. Tu étais là hier pour moi, et ça a fait toute la différence. Tu es là pour moi depuis des mois, à faire toute la différence. On n'y serait jamais arrivés sans toi. Simplement parce qu'en étant là, en étant toi-même, tu es un réconfort permanent…

Et soudain, je sais exactement ce qui va suivre. Je m'étais promis de lui laisser faire le premier pas, de le laisser choisir. Tant pis. Tant pis si ça n'est pas le bon moment. Tant pis si je me fais rejeter. Après tout, peut-être est-il trop engoncé dans sa souffrance pour voir une lueur d'espoir et tenter sa chance ? Je veux simplement voir disparaître la souffrance dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais ce qui te réconforterait, toi ?

Je rougis rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir osé prononcer cette phrase. Doucement, sous son regard surpris, j'approche mon visage du sien, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

C'est mieux que dans mes rêves, parce qu'il y a tellement de détails inimaginables. La chaleur de son souffle. Son odeur. Le goût de sa bouche. Les battements de son cœur, que je sens tressauter sous sa poitrine où j'ai posé ma main.

C'est mieux aussi que dans la Salle sur Demande, parce qu'on a tout notre temps. Parce qu'on est seuls.

Je goûte sa langue. Ses mains sont sur ma taille, dans mes cheveux. Les miennes resserrent notre étreinte, caressent son dos. Tout devient très flou. Je sens mon dos cogner une surface dure, l'herbe chatouiller mes bras, sans que nos lèvres aient décollé d'un centimètre. Notre baiser est de plus en plus sensuel. J'ai des feux d'artifice au creux de l'estomac.

Un brusque bruit de transplanage nous interrompt. Ron est bien plus prompt que moi, qui peine à me reconnecter au réel. Avant même que Harry et Mr Weasley regardent dans notre direction, le voilà de nouveau assis, comme si de rien n'était. Son père ne remarque rien, mais Harry nous connaît mieux que personne. Il nous lance un sourire entendu.

Je croise le regard de celui que j'embrassais avec passion il y a à peine quelques secondes. D'un autre côté, si je suis aussi rouge que lui, ça n'est pas sorcier de deviner…

Pourtant je suis on ne peut plus fière de moi. Les yeux de Ron pétillent.

* * *

Voilà , merci de m'avoir lue ;))


	4. Dispute

Voilà le chapitre 4! =))

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Deux jours ont passé. Peut-être pas les pires de ma vie, mais pas loin… On part tôt le matin avec George, on revient tard le soir. Entre temps, on travaille, dans une atmosphère proche de celle d'un cimetière. D'un autre côté, à quoi je m'attendais ?... On s'en doutait tous : George ne sera plus jamais le même.

Les choses s'améliorent quand même, lorsqu'on est tous ensemble. Hier à table, nous avons ri à une plaisanterie de Papa. C'est bête, mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis la bataille.

Je n'ai pas pu reparler à Hermione seul à seule. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de penser à notre dernier échange à peu près toute la journée. Ça a d'ailleurs pris de telles proportions que ça en devient inquiétant. Notre baiser se rejoue pour la millième fois dans ma tête, et la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de recommencer.

Et puis je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Au début je n'y ai pas trop fait attention, j'étais sur mon stupide petit nuage. Elle a fait ça pour « me réconforter ». Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre de ça, exactement ? Qu'elle a eu pitié de moi ?

Ok, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit ce genre de fille. Mais impossible de me sortir ça de la tête désormais…

Je soupire. Aujourd'hui on est dimanche, ce qui signifie pas de magasin. Du temps avec toute la famille. Et surtout l'occasion de discuter avec Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment je vais trouver le courage, mais les choses ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça, ou je vais vraiment devenir fou à force de ressasser…

Je me lève, enfile rapidement un jean sur mon caleçon, un Tee-shirt et un pull. Les cernes sous mes yeux ne sont pas encore décidées à partir.

Dans la cuisine, je tombe nez à nez avec Ginny et Harry en pleine séance de bécotage.

- Si vous pouviez éviter dès le matin ça serait cool, merci, dis-je d'un ton plus haineux que je l'aurais voulu.

Ils se séparent, Harry semble désolé mais pas Ginny, qui me lance un regard noir :

- Pas la peine de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur les autres !

Je hausse les épaules, et passe le restant du petit-déjeuner silencieux à fixer mes céréales. J'essaie de les faire culpabiliser, et je sais très bien que c'est par pure jalousie. Ces deux-là ne se quittent plus depuis la bataille, et Ginny est celle de la famille qui semble se rétablir le mieux grâce à Harry. « Il faut que tu sois heureux pour eux, Ron ! ». Facile à dire.

Hermione descend la dernière, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Elle est tellement mignonne, elle me salue d'un sourire et j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard du sien.

La journée se déroule sans accroc, nous faisons une partie d'échecs en équipe : Harry et moi, contre Ginny et Hermione.

Puis les filles veulent sortir se promener. Harry accepte de les accompagner, ce qui ne me laisse guère le choix de me défiler. Je sens mon estomac se contracter douloureusement. Harry et Ginny vont rester ensemble, ce qui me laissera seul avec Hermione. Le positif : je n'aurai pas à lui servir un embarrassant « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » pour qu'on se retrouve en tête à tête. Le négatif : l'appréhension menace de me faire tomber à la renverse…

Nous voilà partis. Il fait frais et gris pour un mois de mai. Le chemin de terre serpente entre des champs de blé encore verts. Harry et Ginny sont déjà loins devant, main dans la main, illustration parfaite de l'insouciance retrouvée.

Hermione et moi avons juste échangé quelques mots. Bon. Il va falloir entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Elle semble soudain beaucoup plus attentive.

- Bien sûr !

- D'accord… Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Pou… Pourquoi ?

- Oui !

- Tu me demandes ça comme si j'avais des comptes à rendre… dit-elle froidement. Ses joues sont devenues rouges, gêne ou colère ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'augure rien de bon.

Apparemment elle n'est pas décidée à répondre. Elle semble outrée par ma question. Je sens monter en moi un agacement inhabituel, le fruit de deux jours d'intense angoisse et d'une semaine de déprime.

- Excuse-moi, mais je pense que j'ai droit à un minimum d'explications.

- Et tu me les demandes comme ça ? Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits ! lance-t-elle en élevant la voix.

- Si tu parles de tes efforts pour me remonter le moral, Hermione je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

- Ron, tu es tellement stupide des fois.

Ses yeux brillent. Merde.

- Tu me crois vraiment capable d'agir ainsi ? De t'embrasser juste parce que tu as l'air tristounet et que ça m'amuse bien ? On est amis depuis nos onze ans, comment est-ce que tu peux croire que je gâcherais cette amitié ? Mais surtout comment est-ce que tu peux me connaître si mal ?

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourne les talons. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre un sanglot étouffé avant qu'elle ne transplane. Je n'ai pas pu esquisser un geste pour la retenir. Et je me retrouve tout seul.

Harry et Ginny se sont arrêtés. Ils n'ont pas du entendre l'objet de notre dispute – j'espère – mais ils savent que les choses ont dérapé. Je croise leurs regards ébahis, et me sens encore plus coupable. Plutôt mourir que leur donner une explication. Vite, je transplane à mon tour.

Pas au Terrier. Je veux être seul. J'atterris au beau milieu d'un champ, à quelques kilomètres de là.

Waouh. Je ne vois pas comment les choses auraient pu se passer plus mal. Je voulais des réponses, je n'en ai eu aucune. J'ai juste réussi à la faire pleurer.

Je me repasse notre discussion en boucle, jusqu'à être sûr que je suis bien le seul fautif de tels dérapages. D'un autre côté… Je ne serais pas Ronald Weasley si je savais faire preuve de tact et de diplomatie… non ?

Nos disputes sont quasi-continuelles, mais cette fois-ci c'est… différent. Ça me fait penser à une dispute de couple. Et je ne sais pas comment rattraper les choses.

Je revois les larmes débordant de ses yeux. « Ça te parait si incroyable que ça qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi ? ». Franchement, oui. Hermione est brillante, en plus d'être jolie. Elle a tout un tas de qualités que je ne possèderai jamais. Nous sommes deux personnes très différentes, un couple improbable. Nous passons notre temps à nous disputer.

Je soupire. Tout ça ne change rien au fait que je l'aime.

La nuit est tombée. A mon retour, ni Harry ni Ginny n'osent me poser de question, grand bien leur fasse.

C'est George qui m'apprend qu'Hermione est réfugiée dans sa chambre, qu'elle a simplement dit à Ginny qu'elle ne descendrait pas dîner et qu'elle ne veut voir personne.

Tant pis pour la famille entière qui m'attend à table :

- Je n'ai pas faim, désolé Maman. Bonsoir.

Et je déguerpis dans l'escalier.

Deux étages plus tard, me voilà devant la chambre de Ginny et Hermione. Pas de lumière filtrant à travers la porte, rien.

J'inspire. Une fois, deux fois. Puis je toque à la porte.

* * *

Voilàà!

Parce que ça ne serait pas du Romione sans quelques engueulades =P  
Ce chapitre est assez différent des précédents je trouve, en espérant que ça vous aie plu quand même!  
La suite ce soir normalement! xD


	5. Déclarations

Voilà le chapitre 5! =)

Il est assez court...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne sais pas depuis combien je suis prostrée ici. Il fait nuit maintenant. Je n'ai pas allumé de bougie, mais mes yeux sont habitués à l'obscurité. La lune éclaire faiblement la petite chambre, le lit où je suis assise, bras croisés autour de mes jambes repliées.

J'ai arrêté de pleurer, c'est déjà ça. Maintenant je suis plutôt très en colère. Comment a-t-il osé me sortir des trucs pareils ?

Je sursaute lorsqu'on toque à la porte. Ginny j'imagine, ou Harry. Ils ne peuvent donc pas me ficher la paix ?

- Hermione ?

Eh non, c'est la voix d'un stupide rouquin responsable de ma crise de nerfs…

- Dégage, Ron !

Ma voix ressemble à un gargouillis rauque.

- S'il-te-plaît, 'Mione ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, excédée par son insistance.

- Bon, tant pis je parlerai à ta porte. Peut-être qu'elle sera plus coopérative ? Il marque une courte pause. Oublie ça, bref. Je suis là pour m'excuser et… je te dois des explications. Hermione, tu sais comme je suis nul pour ça, alors pitié, consentirais-tu à me laisser entrer ?

Me maudissant pour ma faiblesse, j'attrape ma baguette sur la couverture et déverrouille la porte. Je suis trop curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Et touchée, malgré moi, de sa présence insistante, de sa promptitude à vouloir faire la paix.

Il entre et reste adossé à la porte qu'il a fermée derrière lui. Aussi loin de moi que possible.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour cet après-midi…

Son visage affiche tellement de culpabilité, je m'en voudrais presque.

- Ron, j'ai juste besoin de savoir une chose : tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ?

Il me contemple comme un élève incapable de fournir une réponse à son professeur.

- Je…Ne me tues pas, d'accord ? Je n'aurai pas du te poser ces questions si abruptement. Mais sinon, oui, j'étais sincère. Je pense tout le temps à ces deux baisers. Mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr de leur signification…

Je souris.

- Viens par là, dis-je tendrement en lui tendant ma main.

Il ne se contente pas d'attraper ma main, il me tombe aussi dans les bras, dans un tel élan que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

- Idiot. Ça te paraît tellement dingue qu'on puisse être amoureux ?

Ron, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux, répond d'un « mmff » que j'identifie comme un « Oui ». Il lève mon menton pour que nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux bleus délavés sont encore plus extraordinaires que d'habitude.

- Je t'aime.

Mon estomac fait des montagnes russes. Je sens chaque parcelle de mon corps fourmiller d'excitation et de bonheur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé entendre ces mots ce soir. Je ne lâche pas son regard.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et enfin, c'est lui qui m'embrasse. Un vrai baiser, interminable mais encore trop court, à vous couper le souffle – dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'a fallu que ces trois petits mots pour que Ron retrouve tout son sens des initiatives. Et il sait ce qu'il fait.

Le reste de la soirée passe comme un rêve. Allongés, enlacés, sur mon petit lit, on apprend par cœur le goût des lèvres de l'autre. On ne parle pas, on reprend notre respiration quand on peut. On rattrape le temps perdu.

Quand arrivent les pas et les voix dans l'escalier, c'est avec difficulté que nous revenons à la réalité :

- Ne pars pas…

Une fois seule, je sais que je croirai avoir rêvé.

- Désolé, mais je ne tiens pas à être étouffé par Ginny pour être rentré dans sa chambre ! Plaisante-t-il.

Il reprend, plus sérieux :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai encore là demain, et tous les autres jours. Bonne nuit, 'Mione.

- Bonne nuit…

Il transplane à l'instant même où Ginny pénètre dans notre chambre. Je fais semblant de dormir.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue! N'oubliez pas les reviews! =P


	6. Doutes

Un nouveau chapitre, qui a un peu tardé à venir, désolée...

Bonne lecture! =P

* * *

J'essuie les quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur mon front. Plus que six cartons à décharger. Ensuite il faudra ranger toute la marchandise, faire les comptes, préparer la vitrine. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. Quinze heures. Merlin, seulement…

Ce matin George et moi sommes partis presque à l'aube. Nous avons seulement croisé Maman, déjà debout à une heure si matinale. J'ai des doutes sur le fait qu'elle se soit même couchée. Ma mère a toujours incarné à mes yeux un roc inaltérable, la stabilité et l'immuabilité même. La voir aujourd'hui fragile, amaigrie, prête à se briser au moindre souffle du destin, me fait souffrir mais plus encore que cela, ébranle mes plus profondes certitudes.

Comme depuis le début de la journée, mes pensées reviennent inlassablement à _elle_, à hier soir. Avec excitation et bonheur, mais aussi – je ne peux pas le nier – avec une culpabilité grandissante. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ? Pourquoi ma seule envie est-elle de voir la journée de finir pour la revoir enfin, regoûter à ses lèvres, m'assurer que tout ça n'est pas une élucubration de mon inconscient ?

Est-ce que c'est normal, de ressentir tout ça alors qu'on a perdu son frère il y a de cela deux semaines ? Bizarrement depuis hier, ma douleur s'est un peu estompée. Pas ma culpabilité.

La nuit tombe, nous rentrons enfin. L'atmosphère au Terrier reste recueillie, loin de l'allégresse d'avant. Cependant la chaleur des lieux de notre enfance suffit à mettre du baume au cœur. La pièce principale au mobilier fatigué, éclairée par les lueurs douces de la cheminée. Ginny et Papa assis sur notre vieux canapé rapiécé à discuter. Les bruits étouffés d'activité dans la cuisine. Tout est si familier, on pourrait croire aux vacances d'été avant une énième rentrée à Poudlard.

Je cherche Hermione du regard, sans succès. Brusquement je sais exactement où elle sera. Après un « Bonsoir ! » lancé à la cantonade, je file dans l'escalier.

Au grenier, c'est là qu'elle doit être. Pour qu'on ait droit à nos retrouvailles seul à seule, dans un lieu qui compte. J'apprécie sa délicatesse, le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas imposée devant ma famille, pour des révélations que je ne me sens pas forcément prêt à faire encore.

Je pousse la porte, et suis heureux de ne pas m'être trompé. Comme il y a quelques jours, elle est assise dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, mais cette fois-ci elle m'accueille d'un sourire timide :

- Bonsoir, Ron.

Je m'approche, pose ma main sur sa joue, me penche pour effleurer ses lèvres :

-Bonsoir…

C'est tellement étrange de la saluer de cette manière. Je suis encore loin d'être habitué à l'idée.

Elle retient un cri lorsque je passe mes bras sous son corps mince pour la soulever. Un instant plus tard, me voilà assis à sa place, tandis qu'elle s'installe confortablement sur mes genoux, le visage enfoui contre mon épaule et ses bras autour de mon cou. J'aime l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Nous restons un moment silencieux, avant que je ne rompe le silence :

- Alors, ta journée ?

Franchement, si c'était pour sortir un truc aussi inintéressant… Elle soupire :

- Longue. Ennuyeuse.

Elle passe ses doigts sur mon pull dans une caresse inconsciente, mais ce seul contact indirect avec mon torse suffit à être sensuel. Elle se force à me donner quelques détails de sa journée, pour que je sache comment va le reste de la famille :

- Ginny et Harry sont quasi impossibles à séparer, mais ils ont tous les deux l'air d'aller mieux. On a aidé ta mère au jardin, tous les trois. Bill et Fleur sont passés en coup de vent, voir comment les choses évoluent, eux aussi ont l'air d'avoir retrouvé un peu le moral.

Je note qu'elle évite soigneusement de parler de l'état de Maman. Mon cœur se serre, bien que ça ne soit pas une surprise.

- Et toi ? dit-elle en levant vers moi ses charmants yeux noisette.

- La même chose.

Mon ton involontairement sombre n'a pas pu lui échapper. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de revenir sur cette journée du lundi…

Elle dépose un baiser tendre sur ma joue.

- Ça irait mieux si tu en parlais, tu sais.

- Mais il n'y a vraiment rien à dire… C'est juste que… Ce matin ça allait mieux, après hier soir, grâce à toi. Et puis… En fait j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal en étant avec toi.

Elle semble un peu secouée par ma dernière phrase.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Avec tout ce que ma famille traverse…

Sa voix est légèrement plus froide quand elle me répond, et je sais que même si elle essaie de le cacher, elle a du être blessée par mes dernières phrases :

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Regarde Harry et Ginny, regarde Bill et Fleur. Chercher du soutien auprès d'une autre personne est tout à fait normal.

- Ça n'est pas pareil, ils étaient ensemble avant…

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que ça change, dit-elle avec agacement. Puis elle se fige, réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Excuse-moi… Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et on fera comme tu le sens. Si tu préfères qu'on attende pour le dire à ta famille. Si tu préfères qu'on attende tout court…

Elle me sourit pour me montrer qu'elle est sincère, avant de lover sa tête contre mon torse. Nous restons silencieux durant de longues minutes. Les battements de mon cœur assourdissent mes oreilles, et Hermione doit les entendre encore mieux que moi. Ma main caresse son dos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler ses bras fins, la courbe féminine de ses hanches. Sa poitrine que chaque respiration soulève doucement. Son décolleté discret, qui de mon angle de vue laisse pourtant deviner deux seins menus à la rondeur tentatrice. Son corps que je connais par cœur, que j'ai vu se transformer durant sept ans, et devenir à mes yeux – pour ma plus grande surprise – d'un intérêt grandissant. Son corps qu'il me plairait tellement de découvrir _totalement_.

J'essaie de retrouver le fil de mes pensées, brusquement submergé par la culpabilité. Ça n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je réfléchis à ses paroles, pesant le pour et le contre. Je ne veux pas renoncer à notre relation, même provisoirement, parce qu'elle me soulage de beaucoup de douleur. Et parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de peine en jouant encore les inconstants. Je repense à ce qu'Hermione m'a dit, et je sais très bien qu'elle a raison : chercher du soutien n'est pas un crime…

Quant à aborder le sujet avec ma famille… Rien que d'y penser j'ai des nœuds à l'estomac. Je sais que ça n'est pas seulement du à notre actuelle situation de détresse, il y a aussi beaucoup de l'angoisse d'un fils qui s'apprête à révéler l'identité de sa petite amie – qui se trouve également être son amie d'enfance… Je me maudis pour ma lâcheté. Mais il n'y a pas que ça : je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi ni sur mon soudain bonheur dans un moment pareil…

Je m'apprête à lui faire part de mes décisions, mais c'est elle qui parle la première :

- Ron, je… Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. Quelque chose qui t'aidera sûrement à prendre ta décision.

Elle relève la tête pour croiser mes yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Elle reprend, hésitante, visiblement angoissée par ce qu'elle veut me révéler :

- Tu ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ? Je… Je ne vais pas rester au Terrier plus longtemps, Ron. Je suis inutile ici, et surtout j'ai encore des choses à terminer. Mes parents… Je n'ai pas revu mes parents depuis presque un an, et je ne les reverrai jamais si mon sortilège d'amnésie n'est pas levé… Je veux les retrouver. Et… Puisque tu n'es pas encore… sûr de vouloir être avec moi, je pense que ce voyage tombe très bien. Pour te laisser le temps de la réflexion, et me dire quand tu seras prêt…

Je suis tellement estomaqué que je n'ai même pas pensé à l'interrompre comme elle le craignait. Ses parents, bien sûr. Je n'y pensais même plus. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de partir pour ça, ce serait la pire injustice. Mais _je ne peux pas_ la laisser partir non plus. Je sens revenir vers moi la souffrance intacte des premiers jours de deuil, sur lequel vient s'ajouter un sentiment de solitude. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Et puis, renverser une amnésie est parmi les sortilèges les plus difficiles à réaliser. Trouver ses parents ne sera pas une mince affaire non plus. Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

- Je viens avec toi, alors.

* * *

Voilàà! Maintenant faut faire voyager un peu nos tourtereaux =P

Action et rebondissement en perspective^^

Merci de me lire =)


	7. Départ

Chapitre 7! Déjà^^

Bon, à la base je pensais faire avancer beaucoup plus l'action dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis un peu lâchée, il est déjà très long donc j'ai du couper! xD  
En espérant que ça vous plaise! Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Euh… Maman ? Papa ? Je peux vous parler une minute ?

Nous sommes dans le salon du Terrier. Les parents de Ron se tournent vers lui, leur regard plus absent qu'à l'ordinaire. Je reste légèrement en retrait, hors d'une conversation familiale qui me concerne pourtant. George est là aussi, assis près de la fenêtre, mais son regard est perdu au dehors, indifférent à l'orage qui se prépare. Je lance à Ron un regard d'encouragement que, dos à moi, il ne peut pas voir.

- Voilà, je vais partir pour quelque temps. Avec Hermione. Comme vous le savez, elle a partiellement effacé les souvenirs de ses parents avant la guerre, et ils sont partis pour l'Australie. On va partir à leur recherche, et essayer de réparer les choses…

Je suis impressionnée par son aplomb. On voit qu'il a choisi ses mots avec soin, sans doute les a-t-il préparés à l'avance. Mrs Weasley quant à elle, me jette un regard noir, et je baisse les yeux, horriblement gênée. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Je lui prends son dernier fils, elle qui a déjà tant perdu… Mr Weasley fronce simplement les sourcils :

- Après tout ce que vous avez accompli cette année, je pense que vous êtes assez murs pour prendre vos propres décisions. Même si ça ne fait plaisir ni à moi ni à Molly de vous voir repartir à nouveau… Il me lance un regard compatissant. Mais bien sûr, Hermione veut elle-aussi retrouver sa famille.

Je lui souris. Merci Mr Weasley, vraiment.

- Mais Arthur… tente la mère de Ron, avant que son mari ne l'interrompe en lui prenant la main. Avant elle aurait sûrement poussé de hauts cris, elle n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire. Mais aujourd'hui elle semble vidée de toute énergie de contestation, elle parait incroyablement fatiguée.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne risquent plus grand-chose désormais. Et ils seront vite de retour… pas vrai ?

Nous hochons tous deux la tête. Je me suis rapprochée de Ron, hésitant à attraper sa main mais me ravisant à la dernière seconde. Il ne veut pas que sa famille soit encore au courant, pour nous deux…

- Harry vient avec vous, bien sûr ?

Nous échangeons un regard incertain.

- Euh… Non non, Harry ne nous accompagne pas… répond Ron.

Les Weasley se regardent, interdits. Apparemment, ceci les surprend plus encore que notre départ. Si après ça ils ne se doutent pas de quelque chose !

L'atmosphère est brusquement devenue gênée, comme lorsqu'on touche du doigt un secret au fil de la conversation mais qu'on n'ose pas forcément approfondir sa découverte. Ron reprend maladroitement le contrôle de la conversation :

- Bon, eh bien… Si vous êtes d'accord. On a décidé de partir demain matin, le temps de préparer nos affaires. Notre demande de Portoloin auprès du Ministère a été acceptée aujourd'hui. Ils sont très rapides, malgré tous ces chamboulements, à peine trois jours d'attente !

Je me tourne et me retourne dans le petit lit, incapable de dormir. Près de moi Ginny dort, respiration paisible. Demain… Demain c'est le départ.

Une part de moi est heureuse de quitter le Terrier, où je me sentais devenir impotente et désœuvrée. Il faut croire qu'une existence paisible ne me convient plus guère… Je suis heureuse aussi de pouvoir me retrouver seule avec _lui_. Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus, ces derniers jours. Il part tôt, revient tard, ce qui nous laisse peu de temps ensemble, encore moins en tête à tête. Il ne faut pas être démonstratif devant sa famille, nos contacts physiques se résument à un rapide baiser avant d'aller dormir dans nos chambres respectives. Je n'aurais pas cru avoir cette pensée un jour, mais… Son contact _me manque_. Ses lèvres, ses mains, son odeur.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il propose de m'accompagner. Sincèrement. Je lui ai avoué ma décision de partir sans arrière-pensée. Les Weasley sont une famille très unie, jamais je ne pourrai me mettre en travers de ça, et les quitter dans une période si difficile est sans nul doute un sacrifice pour Ron. Pourtant il n'a pas voulu en démordre. Je lui ai sorti tous les arguments que j'ai pu trouver – c'est-à-dire beaucoup – sans succès. Il veut absolument m'accompagner. Et au fond de moi, je suis incroyablement flattée et heureuse de cette preuve d'amour.

Mais d'autres éléments m'empêchent de trouver le sommeil… Ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est excessivement difficile. Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, me direz-vous ?

J'ai passé une partie de ces derniers jours à faire des recherches sur ce fameux sortilège d'inversion de mémoire, dans la grande bibliothèque du Ministère où j'ai pu obtenir une autorisation d'entrée. Ces étagères croulant sous le poids des livres, l'odeur du papier vieilli : tout ça m'a furieusement rappelé Pourdlard. J'aurais adoré y retourner, mais l'école n'est pas encore prête à recevoir de nouveaux visiteurs…

L'inversion de mémoire est parmi tous les sortilèges, l'un des plus difficiles à réaliser. Je doute rarement de mes capacités – surtout en matière d'enchantement – mais là… Seuls quelques grands sorciers y sont parvenus. La principale difficulté réside dans le fait qu'on _ne peut pas_ s'entraîner à l'avance. Les personnes « à mémoire incomplète » ne se trouvent pas aussi facilement que les souris à transformer en théière, malheureusement… Il faudra donc que j'essaie directement sur mes parents, à leurs risques et périls… Car évidemment, ce sortilège peut faire plus de mal que de bien. Je soupire, essayant d'ignorer cette possibilité. J'ai longtemps hésité, mais ma décision est prise : je me fais assez confiance pour tenter, et ne pas rester dans le regret jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Malgré une adolescence indépendante, loin de mes parents, je dois avouer qu'ils me manquent…

Là-bas sur la colline, le soleil se couche. Le Terrier et les champs alentours sont baignés de lumière dorée. L'air est tiède pour un mois de mai. Sur le pas de la porte, se tiennent Harry et la famille Weasley, prêts pour les « au revoir ». Les miens ne durent pas longtemps, j'échange quelques mots avec mon meilleur ami en attendant Ron. Il me conseille d'en profiter, clin d'œil à l'appui.

Et nous voilà partis, un unique petit sac en bandoulière. Je capture une dernière image de notre Angleterre natale avant de prendre la main de Ron, mes yeux dans les siens. Nous effleurons ensemble le Portoloin.

Nous atterrissons avec douceur au beau milieu d'une rue ensoleillée. Le ciel est azur, la température indécente. Avec le décalage horaire, il doit être environ 7h du matin. Nous avons la journée entière pour nos recherches, parfait.

Nous nous trouvons dans une petite ville de banlieue de Brisbane. L'endroit que j'avais choisi pour eux. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils n'aient pas déménagé ailleurs, sans ça les retrouver devient… quasi impossible.

Je tiens toujours la main de Ron, nous nous observons dans les yeux, un peu sonnés. Il se penche pour embrasser mes lèvres, dans un baiser moins chaste que ceux des jours précédents. Ses dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure. Ça nous avait autant manqué l'un qu'à l'autre, je crois bien.

Après quelques minutes d'apnée, dans un brusque élan de sérieux, j'abandonne ses lèvres :

- Bon, euh… Je te rappelle qu'on a du pain sur la planche.

On éclate de rire en même temps.

- Dis donc, ça fait très moldu par ici !

C'est un quartier résidentiel, mais ça me fait davantage penser à un lieu de vacances, avec les palmiers et la planche de surf dans quasiment tous les jardins.

- Sans blague, Ron !

Je me remémore notre plan d'attaque théorique.

- Bon, étape n°1 : localiser l'hôtel de ville et y entrer discrètement pour fouiner dans les papiers administratifs.

- Facile, quoi !

Finalement on y passe un peu plus de temps que prévu, rien que pour trouver le bon lieu… Aucun de nous deux n'est vraiment concentré, nous marchons main dans la main d'un pas tranquille, observant ce nouvel environnement, riant et plaisantant. Les rues deviennent de plus en plus animées à mesure que nous approchons du centre-ville.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas angoissée un minimum ? Je suis sensée retrouver mes parents aujourd'hui ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Ron : lui aussi semble retrouvé une bonne humeur peu coutumière ces derniers temps. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu très clair, sans nuage. Le changement d'air semble lui faire du bien, et j'en suis follement heureuse. Je note que sa peau de rouquin prend déjà des teintes rosées sous le soleil éclatant, et le force à se tenir tranquille tandis que je lance un sortilège anti coup de soleil.

Arrivés à l'hôtel de ville, nous entrons grâce à un simple sortilège de Désillusion. Il faut trouver un registre de recensement, une liste électorale ou quelque chose de ce genre. On pénètre dans ce qu'ils appellent « Salle des Archives ». Ron s'occupe de verrouiller la porte à tout moldu.

Whaou. Il y a assez d'étagères pour nous occuper le reste de la journée, à mon avis…

On se met au travail, à la recherche des deux noms desquels j'ai rebaptisé mes parents : Alison et Ben Everett. Les heures passent et, même avec l'aide de la magie, nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé.

J'épluche le registre E G des actes de propriété, à moitié somnolente, prête à basculer dans l'inconscient, quand soudain je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Des lèvres embrasser sensuellement le creux de mon cou. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu venir.

- Et si on faisait une pause ?

Je me tourne vers lui pour croiser son regard. Son visage et son corps sont plus proches que je ne m'y attendais, ce qui altère considérablement mon état de concentration… Je fixe ses lèvres si bien dessinées.

- Euh… Là, maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Je ne…

Je m'interromps, alors que ses doigts effleurent ma bouche. Son pouce caresse mes lèvres, longtemps, et nos yeux ne se quittent pas. Tension palpable. Quelques mèches rousses tombent juste au dessus de ses yeux, exactement comme j'aime. Son regard est sérieux, profond comme il l'a rarement été. Je sens mes joues devenir vermillon devant l'intensité de ses prunelles couleur d'eau.

Il met fin à l'instant, se penche pour m'embrasser. M'embrasser encore plus sensuellement que toutes les fois précédentes. Je sens une de ses mains remonter de ma taille, se poser sur mon sein. Mon cœur s'accélère. C'est lui qui me soulève de terre, pour me faire assoir sur le bureau, au beau milieu des dossiers. Il délaisse ma bouche pour embrasser mon cou, ma gorge, descendant lentement jusqu'à la frontière de tissu de mon débardeur. Je n'ai plus les idées très claires. Jamais Ron n'a été aussi entreprenant.

Il caresse toujours ma poitrine, sans que je sois vraiment capable de lui rendre la pareille, incapable de bouger. Je suis partagée entre plaisir intense et appréhension. Son autre main caresse désormais ma cuisse, remonte un peu sous ma jupe, peau nue contre peau nue.

Brusquement nous nous figeons. Il y a des brouhahas dans le couloir. Et quelqu'un vient d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Voilàà, coupage un peu brutal =P Suite au prochain^^


	8. Querelles

Voilà le chapitre 8, qui a un peu tardé =S

Comme la dernière fois, je pensais faire plus avancer l'action, mais il faut croire que je n'arrive pas à ne pas développer, désormais xD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

En un clin d'œil, nous voilà en position d'attaque, baguette à la main. La poignée de la porte s'agite vigoureusement, les voix deviennent plus fortes. Ce sont des moldus, sans aucun doute. Et je me doute immédiatement qu'il y a un souci avec le sortilège de Repousse. Sortilège que _j'ai_ lancé…

C'est Hermione qui réagit la première :

- Repello Moldum Maxima ! murmure-t-elle avec intensité, concentrée pour réussir à tout prix le sortilège.

Les bruits s'estompent derrière la porte, les pas s'éloignent. Je devrais avoir pris l'habitude de son talent, mais je la contemple, sidéré. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine, le nez collé à la cloison, prêts à en découdre pour entrer !

Elle m'observe aussi. Pas avec la même expression. Ses joues sont encore rosées, sa respiration rapide. Mais ses yeux ne laissent rien deviner de ce que nous avons interrompu : ils sont furieux, outrés.

- Ron ! C'est _toi _qui as lancé les sorts de protection !

Elle parle encore bas pour ne pas nous faire repérer, ce qui n'empêche pas sa voix de trembler de colère.

- Tu ne sais même plus lancer un sortilège de Repousse ?

- Je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… dis-je précipitamment.

Et c'est la stricte vérité. Je me rappelle avoir lancé le sortilège, comme je l'ai déjà fait des dizaines de fois cette année. Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ? A quoi je pensais ? Impossible de me rappeler.

Hermione continue sur sa lancée, furieuse comme je l'ai rarement vue :

- A quoi tu joues, exactement ? Ron, je suis là pour _mes parents_ ! Si ça n'est pas important pour toi, alors je te conseille de déguerpir _tout de suite_ ! Retourne au Terrier avec ta petite famille, je préfère m'occuper de ça toute seule !

J'en reste sans voix. Elle n'a quand même pas osé me sortir ça ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Et permet-moi de te rappeler que je suis ici pour t'aider. Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir d'avoir abandonné tout le monde pour te suivre en Australie.

- Je ne te retiens pas, réplique-t-elle durement.

Rien que pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction, je retourne fièrement m'asseoir devant ma pile de dossiers. Je fais semblant de m'absorber dans mes recherches, visage impassible en réalité je bous littéralement de colère.

Chacun dans notre coin, on ne s'adresse plus la parole.

Ma fureur se calme à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent. Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle m'a jeté au visage. Elle a été injuste, ça c'est clair. Mais il y a un fond de vrai dans tout ça. Est-ce que j'ai pris ce voyage trop à la légère ? Peut-être. Loin du Terrier, je dois avouer que je me sens mieux, moins étouffé par cette atmosphère de chagrin imposé. Mes pensées vont à George, est-il tout seul au magasin en ce moment ? Ai-je vraiment fait le bon choix en partant ? Le bon choix pour moi, peut-être pas pour ma famille. Je pense aussi à Maman et Papa. Que peuvent-ils bien faire en ce moment ? Je me souviens brusquement qu'en Angleterre c'est la nuit.

Je relève la tête pour l'observer, mais elle me tourne le dos. Sa crinière châtain, ses épaules frêles et ses bras fins. « Elle a autant besoin de toi qu'eux. ». Et je sais que j'ai bien fait de partir.

Ce qui n'empêche pas la honte d'infiltrer chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je repense à notre baiser, à mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu ça, je me suis complètement laissé emporter. Le fait d'avoir été interrompus – par ma faute – et que nous ne nous adressions plus la parole, me donne la vague impression d'avoir été rejeté. Et puis, mon comportement va totalement dans le sens de ce qu'elle a insinué : je ne serais pas là _que_ pour l'aider.

A cette idée, je me sens encore plus mal. Elle ne va quand même pas penser que je suis ici pour ça ? En tout cas, ça n'est pas ce pitoyable sortilège de Repousse raté qui va m'aider à prouver mon implication dans cette mission…

Et, de nouveau sage comme une image, je me replonge fébrilement dans les pages noircies d'encre. Il _faut _que ça soit moi qui trouve les noms. Seul moyen de me faire pardonner.

Nous continuons nos recherches, dans un silence pesant. Les « actes de propriété » (qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose barbare ?), les listes électorales, ils ne sont nulle part… C'est seulement vers le milieu de matinée – alors que mon estomac crie littéralement famine – que je tombe sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Une « Everett Alison » a fait une demande d'inscription pour la piscine municipale. Un coup d'œil à sa photo d'identité suffit : je reconnais les yeux noisette d'Hermione, son sourire et ses cheveux.

Je me retiens de sauter de joie. Non, non, non. Je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de faire comme si tout était oublié. Je me lève, m'approche d'elle qui m'ignore expressément, me racle la gorge :

- Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose. Si ça t'intéresse.

Elle m'arrache la feuille des mains. Mais il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour qu'un sourire refleurisse sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, c'est bien ma mère !

Elle contient à peine sa joie :

- Oh, Ron ! Ils sont toujours ici ! On va pouvoir les retrouver !

Nous regardons immédiatement l'adresse indiquée et, après avoir tout rangé, nous mettons en route. La situation est assez bancale, je ne sais pas si elle m'a pardonné mais je sais que je ne lui ai pas tout à fait pardonné : tout un programme…

Suivant un plan de la ville, nous marchons en silence durant plusieurs minutes, avant de parvenir à un petit pavillon de bois blanc, au jardin méticuleusement entretenu.

Hermione s'approche prudemment de la fenêtre et sort sa baguette :

- Humenum Revelio, murmure-t-elle.

Rien ne se passe.

- Ils doivent être au travail, vu l'heure… non ? Je suggère timidement.

- Oui, sûrement. On n'a plus qu'à attendre…

Et, attrapant ma main, elle me fait traverser la rue, jusqu'à un banc situé à quelques mètres. D'ici on pourra surveiller les allers et venues confortablement.

- On n'est même pas sûrs qu'ils habitent vraiment ici… dit Hermione avec angoisse. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça va me faire de les revoir ? Je ne vais jamais réussir à lancer ce contre-sort…

La panique envahit ses yeux, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'essaie de la rassurer du mieux que je puisse :

- 'Mione, s'ils n'habitent pas là alors on retournera chercher. Si les voir te perturbe trop, on peut toujours revenir demain passer à l'action, il n'y a rien qui presse. Quant à ce contre-sort, tu sais très bien ce que je pense : tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu as confiance aussi.

Je l'observe, guère convaincu de mes paroles. Malgré sa tension, elle me sourit pourtant.

- Merci…

Elle marque une pause.

- Ron, je suis tellement désolée pour les horreurs que je t'ai dites ce matin.

- Pas grave. Je te pardonne.

J'hésite – les évènements de ce matin ne sont pas oubliés – avant de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle laisse aller sa tête contre moi, et j'ajoute :

- Si on ne se disputait pas un minimum, ça ne serait plus pareil.

Elle rit.

- C'est vrai. Mais ce que je préfère, ce sont quand même les réconciliations !

Sur ce, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour embrasser mes lèvres.

La journée passe : Hermione va nous acheter de quoi manger, nous parlons de tout et de rien – de notre hypothétique plan d'attaque entre autre – sans oublier de surveiller le petit pavillon. On somnole à tour de rôle, n'ayant pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Le soleil se couche, et toujours pas de signe de vie à l'endroit espéré.

- Il fait froid, dis donc. Je croyais qu'en Australie il faisait toujours un temps de rêve ?

- Sauf qu'on est en mai, Ron. On est dans l'hémisphère Sud, du coup c'est sensé être l'hiver ici ! Et il fait un temps radieux pour Noël !

Aah, les petits quarts d'heure je-sais-tout d'Hermione, ça c'était quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué. Je m'apprête à lui répondre, mais une voiture vient de s'arrêter devant la supposée maison des parents d'Hermione. Je la vois se raidir, en prise à la panique. Je ne lâche pas sa main.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue^^

Prochain épisode: comment Hermione s'en sort-elle devant ses parents? =P

N'oubliez pas les reviews, critiques ou pas ;)


	9. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 9, alala déjà^^

Un chapitre assez long =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mon cœur s'accélère brutalement, alors que la voiture ralentit et s'arrête dans la petite allée devant la maison. Une silhouette en sort, masquée par l'obscurité naissante. Ça n'est qu'en passant sous la lueur blafarde d'un lampadaire, qu'elle se révèle être celle de mon père.

Après tous ces mois, toutes ces épreuves, le revoir me procure une étrange impression de nostalgie. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est son regard, qui coule rapidement sur moi comme sur une étrangère. Il ne s'arrête pas, pénètre dans le pavillon.

J'ai une douleur désagréable au ventre, me rappelant soudain combien l'indifférence peut faire mal. Bien sûr cette indifférence n'est guère naturelle, ce sont mes propres parents auxquels j'ai modifié les souvenirs. Je devrais être flattée, mon sortilège a marché à merveille. Pourtant ce regard m'a fait mal.

Je me tourne enfin vers Ron :

- C'était bien mon père.

Il me lance un sourire d'encouragement.

- Je sais. Je me souviens un peu d'eux.

Nous n'attendons pas plus de dix minutes pour voir ma mère rentrer à son tour. Je ne croise quant à elle pas son regard, ce qui est bien mieux.

La boule dans mon ventre s'amplifie encore davantage. D'ici quelques secondes, Ron va me demander quand est-ce qu'on passe à l'action. Sauf que je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, le trac me paralyse.

- On y va ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je hoche la tête, et lui sert un sourire qui doit ressembler à une horrible grimace.

Comme convenu, je lance un sortilège de Discrétion. Que nous ouvrions une porte ou marchions sur du parquet, ça ne devrait plus provoquer un bruit désormais.

On traverse discrètement le jardin, puis on passe par la porte du garage, là où normalement on ne tombera pas nez à nez avec eux. On perçoit quelques échos de voix, qui nous guident dans un petit hall d'entrée à la lumière tamisée. Tout est parfaitement propre et rangé, comme ma mère l'aurait aimé auparavant. Des photos d'eux, des photos d'amis inconnus. Aucune de moi, bien sûr.

Le hall s'ouvre au bout sur un salon, éclairé lui aussi. Mais juste devant nous, à nous tendre les bras, se trouve la cuisine plongée dans le noir. Nous nous y engouffrons, appréciant l'efficacité du sortilège de Discrétion : mes parents poursuivent leur discussion sans rien remarquer.

- … M'a dit qu'il ne me paierait mes heures supplémentaires qu'à la fin du mois ! Non mais, je te jure…

C'est la voix de ma mère, je ne distingue pas ce que lui répond mon père.

Cachés chacun d'un côté de la porte donnant sur le salon, nous attendons, baguette à la main. J'ose jeter un coup d'œil prudent. Ils sont tous les deux installés sur le canapé, face à nous. Parfait, voilà qui simplifiera la stupéfixion. Pour le moment tout se passe comme prévu.

Dans le noir, j'aperçois quand même Ron articuler en silence les chiffres du décompte : « 1… 2… 3 ! »

- Stupéfix ! Nous exclamons-nous d'une même voix.

Je vise ma mère, lui mon père. Tous deux s'affaissent sur le canapé, inconscients avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Je m'approche, hésitante. Voilà le moment tant redouté. Je les redresse tous deux sur le canapé, comme si ça changerait quelque chose à l'efficacité de mon futur sortilège…

Silencieux, Ron s'est éloigné de quelques pas, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante. En cet instant j'ai besoin de silence et de concentration. J'inspire. Plusieurs fois.

Je me concentre sur un souvenir, un souvenir méticuleusement choisi, un souvenir que j'ai de nous trois. Comme je l'ai lu au cours de mes recherches, il doit s'agir d'un souvenir contenant _l'essence même_ de ce qu'on veut faire retrouver à la mémoire. Je veux qu'ils se rappellent de leur fille.

C'est un bête dimanche d'hiver, je suis dans la cuisine, dans notre maison anglaise. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour sentir à nouveau l'odeur des pancakes que Maman fait cuire et que je mange au fur et à mesure. Installée sur les genoux de Papa, je vis un de ces moments simples, d'amour et de complicité, un moment que je n'ai pas jugé précieux à l'époque mais qui l'était pourtant.

Levant ma baguette, je murmure la formule, ces deux petits mots qui m'ont tant donné d'angoisse :

- Obliviate Reverso.

Une fois pour ma mère, une fois pour mon père. Lueur argent, comme pour un sort d'oubli classique. Aucun moyen de savoir si ça a marché ou pas, si leur cerveau a été ou non réduit en compote…

Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, pas sûre de vouloir obtenir une réponse.

Je sens une caresse le long de ma joue.

- Tu veux que je les réveille ?

Après une minute au moins d'hésitation, je hoche la tête. « Sois courageuse, autant affronter la situation tout de suite ».

- Enervatum, murmure-t-il.

J'ose à peine les observer lorsqu'ils se redressent tous deux. Leur regard est vague, comme si en plus d'avoir subi une stupéfixion, ils se réveillaient d'un très long rêve. J'accroche le regard de ma mère, et le temps suspend son vol, dans une attente insupportable.

- Tu es… Hermione !

C'est comme si son esprit, d'un état d'incompréhension totale, avait enfin raccroché un élément connu. Je me jette dans ses bras, et alors que je sens l'étreinte de mon père autour de nous deux, mes larmes débordent. La boule dans mon ventre s'est mue en de violents sanglots. Ça a l'air d'avoir fonctionné. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point, mais ça a l'air.

Je pleure longtemps, incapable de fournir la moindre explication, alors que je sais qu'ils doivent en attendre.

Quand je retrouve enfin mon calme, croisant leur regard :

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Je… Oui, je crois que oui, répond ma mère, perdue.

- C'est très… Bizarre, ajoute mon père.

- Je me souviens de cette maison, mais… Je n'arrive pas à retrouver pourquoi j'y habite…

- Oui, c'est normal ! Je réponds. Mais c'est assez long à expliquer…

Timidement, je me lance dans une explication sur les raisons de leur modification de mémoire, pourquoi je les aie envoyés en Australie, pourquoi je suis revenue aujourd'hui remettre les choses en ordre.

Je suis tellement soulagée et heureuse, de voir leur regard vif et à nouveau plein d'affection à mon égard. Pour la première fois depuis la guerre, c'est comme si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Comme si les choses simples et heureuses de la vie reprenaient d'un coup tout leur sens. Je sens que j'ai fait un pas de géant dans l'oubli et le deuil.

C'est mon père qui me rappelle brusquement une présence discrète à nos côtés :

- Tu es Ron, n'est-ce-pas ? On s'est déjà rencontrés au Chemin de Traverse.

Ma mère tourne la tête pour l'apercevoir, et semble tomber des nues :

- Mon Dieu, tu as tellement grandi !

Ron se dandine sur ses pieds, visiblement mal à l'aise. Pourtant quand il croise mon regard, son message est évident : il est fier de moi.

J'aimerais aller enfouir ma tête contre son torse, sauf que je n'ose pas. Je comprends soudain mieux Ron et ses hésitations à avouer la vérité à sa famille.

La soirée passe à une vitesse folle. Maman fait du thé et, attablés tous les quatre dans la petite cuisine, nous nous racontons nos derniers mois de vie. Enfin, c'est surtout moi et Ron qui parlons. Je n'aime pas trop leur donner de détails sur le monde de la sorcellerie, mais un strict minimum s'impose quand même. Savoir qu'on a éliminé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ce genre de choses.

Je sais que Ron ne se sent pas à sa place dans notre petit cercle familial, rien qu'à ses regards fuyants et ses coups d'œil insistants vers la porte d'entrée. Il adorerait aller faire un tour, me laisser seule à des retrouvailles plus intimes. Mais je ne pense pas comme lui. J'aimerais lui dire que sa place est ici, plus que nulle part ailleurs. Que sa place est près de moi, toujours. Qu'avec les trois êtres réunis autour de cette table, mon cœur est enfin apaisé, complet.

Mais comme je ne peux pas lui dire tout ça maintenant, je préfère abréger ses souffrances en proposant que nous allions tous nous coucher. Ce qui ne manque pas de sincérité d'ailleurs : Ron et moi n'avons pas dormi depuis longtemps, je tombe littéralement de fatigue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maman nous mène à l'étage supérieur.

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie… Comme tu t'en doutes, il n'y a pas de chambre pour toi ici. Je vous ai mis tous les deux dans la chambre d'amis et…

On découvre une petite pièce aux tons bleus, un lit et un matelas aux draps impeccablement tirés. Maman est toujours l'efficacité même.

- C'est parfait, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je l'interromps.

Elle nous observe, lui et moi, de son regard maternel infaillible, et je sais qu'elle a déjà deviné.

- Bonne nuit, Maman.

Je plaque un baiser sur sa joue, et la serre fort dans mes bras. Notre échange est un peu maladroit, comme s'il elle n'était pas tout à fait réhabituée à ma présence ou même mon existence. D'un coup mon bonheur me parait fragile. Et si demain je me réveillais pour constater que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Et si demain ils ne se souvenaient plus ?

- Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

Et elle s'éloigne dans le couloir.

Je me tourne vers Ron, le visage sans doute radieux :

- On a réussi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Oui, enfin… _Tu_ as réussi. Il marque une pause. Tu sais que tu es incroyable, ma petite sorcière préférée ?

Je le rejoins, enlace sa taille, pose ma tête contre son torse.

- Merci…

Quand je reviens dans la petite chambre bleue, prête pour la nuit, Ron est déjà couché – il m'a galamment laissé le lit. Je me glisse sous les couvertures.

- Ron ? Tu dors ?

- Mmh… Non…

Il a au contraire l'air complètement endormi. Ça peut paraître stupide, mais je suis un peu dépitée par son attitude. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'on dort dans la même pièce depuis… qu'on est ensemble. « Et alors ? Vous l'avez déjà fait des tas de fois auparavant, ça ne change rien ». Ça doit être ma sensiblerie féminine qui parle, alors…

Je repense à ce matin. Peut-être est-il encore vexé de ce qui s'est passé ? A sa place, je sais que je l'aurais été.

Et puis je pense à demain. Peut-être va-t-il retourner au Terrier près de sa famille, maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin d'aide ? Je sais qu'il en a besoin, et je sais aussi qu'il va me falloir m'occuper de mes parents un bon moment, notamment pour les aider à ré emménager en Angleterre.

Peut-être que c'est notre dernier moment tous les deux avant longtemps.

J'hésite, partagée entre l'envie d'aller dormir à ses côtés, et la peur de son jugement. « C'est ton tour de faire le premier pas. Bientôt ça sera trop tard, profite-en ! ».

Alors j'abandonne mon lit, m'agenouille et me glisse sous ses couvertures. Mon corps entre presque instantanément en contact avec le sien. En contact avec sa peau nue. Il ne doit pas porter plus que ses sous-vêtements. Heureusement qu'il fait noir, je sens mes joues en feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il semble tout à fait réveillé à présent.

- On peut dormir ensemble ? Je murmure, tellement gênée que j'aimerais disparaître sous terre.

Mais sa réponse me libère de mes angoisses. Il passe ses bras autour de moi, et nos jambes s'entremêlent. La joue contre son torse nu, j'entends les battements rapides de son cœur. L'odeur de sa peau est partout.

Je dois vraiment être très fatiguée, car je m'endors peu de temps après.

* * *

Voilàà, en espérant que ça vous a plu^^

Je ne suis pas encore trop sûre de ce qui suivra, mais suite dès que possible ;)

Merci de me lire!


	10. Projets

Chapiitre 10!

Il est long, mais c'est parce que je voulais absolument que le prochain chapitre soit du point de vue d'Hermione, du coup il m'a fallu mettre pas mal de choses dans celui-là xD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la pièce est baignée de soleil. Ma gorge est sèche, ma langue pâteuse, et mon corps tout engourdi, comme après une nuit de sommeil trop longue. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, j'ai dormi d'une traite. Je réalise à quel point j'avais accumulé la fatigue ces derniers temps.

Je suis seul. Ai-je rêvé avoir eu Hermione à mes côtés cette nuit ? Je ne suis plus très sûr. C'est à cet instant que je remarque, sur le drap blanc près de moi, un long cheveu châtain, ondulant là comme une preuve indéniable de sa présence. Je souris bêtement. J'ai adoré qu'elle prenne l'initiative. Et contre toute attente, son corps contre le mien m'a offert la nuit la plus apaisée depuis la bataille. Comme si à deux on était plus fort pour affronter les mauvais rêves.

Sur la table de chevet trône une étrange petite boîte noire, où brillent des chiffres lumineux : « 11 : 13 ». J'imagine que cet étrange objet indique l'heure ? Si oui, alors il est vraiment tard… Je m'habille rapidement et descend au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans l'entrée se trouve déjà une importante pile de bagages. Dans le salon il est devenu presque impossible de circuler, à cause du nombre astronomiques de cartons posés au sol. Le retour en Angleterre semble bien engagé.

Je trouve Hermione dans la cuisine. Une tasse de thé fumante à la main, elle agite nonchalamment sa baguette tandis que divers objets sortent des placards pour se ranger dans les cartons.

- Bonjour. Elle me répond d'un air absent, encore perdue dans ses pensées :

- Oh, c'est toi. Bonjour.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Au travail. Enfin, partis donner leur démission plus exactement.

Je hoche la tête.

- Vous voulez partir aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui ou demain. On a tous envie de retrouver la maison, je crois.

- D'accord.

Le silence retombe.

- Je vais vous aider pour le déménagement, bien sûr. Mais ensuite… ensuite je devrai retourner au Terrier.

Ma famille ne comprendra pas que je reste loin de mon foyer alors qu'Hermione a retrouvé ses parents et n'a plus besoin d'aide. De toute façon je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'immiscer entre Hermione et ses parents. Hier soir était déjà assez pénible. Ils sont charmants, mais… Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec eux trois, qui plus est dans un univers moldu où je ne comprends pas l'utilité de la moitié des objets de chaque pièce… Avoir Hermione au Terrier semble beaucoup plus naturel que moi chez elle. Et puis, je dois avouer que ma famille me manque aussi. Qui s'est occupé du magasin avec George depuis mon récent départ ?

- Oui oui, bien sûr. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises ça. Il va falloir qu'on passe un peu de temps avec nos familles respectives, je pense. On en a bien besoin.

- Oui…

Elle est aussi peu convaincue que moi par mon affirmation. Alors on va se séparer comme ça ? Je sais alors qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais la voir revenir au Terrier.

Elle s'approche de moi, prend mes deux mains dans les siennes. Nos doigts s'entrelacent.

- De toute façon tu vas retourner au magasin, tu vas être bien occupé. Et puis… On pourra se voir souvent, tous les jours si on veut. Un petit transplanage, et hop ! Tu es d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. Finalement elle a l'air encore plus triste que moi, sa voix tremble. On s'est déjà séparés des centaines de fois, pour bien plus longtemps, pourtant cette fois-ci semble plus difficile que les autres… Je crois qu'on s'est habitués à être ensemble, à être proches. Malgré tout, la guerre n'est pas si loin, et nous sommes encore bien fragiles. Je la serre fort contre moi.

- Je t'aime. N'oublie pas ça.

Ça fait toujours autant plaisir à entendre, surtout quand on ne s'y attend pas.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. On reste ainsi plusieurs minutes, silencieux. Finalement c'est elle qui s'éloigne :

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais… Au boulot, Ronald Weasley !

Je file à l'étage chercher ma baguette, sans grand enthousiasme. Quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà faisant les bagages et les cartons.

- Mes parents ne vont pas en revenir, qu'on soit allés si vite. Mais j'aime mieux éviter de faire ça devant eux…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement des vieux restes de l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie avant la sixième année… A moins que ça ne soit parce que j'ai peur qu'ils me regardent comme un extraterrestre.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveraient ça incroyablement cool ! Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes quand même pas prendre le… l'avion pour rentrer avec eux, j'espère ?

- Non, non.

- Ah bon. N'empêche, un déménagement sans magie, quelle plaie… Déjà que tout cet empaquetage est ennuyeux à mourir, je ne sais vraiment pas comment les moldus font…

Et je lance un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Aah, ta flemme légendaire reprend le dessus, ça doit être signe que ton moral va mieux ? dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ba quoi ?

La journée passe, et lorsque les parents d'Hermione reviennent en début de soirée, nous avons déjà terminé. Tout est chargé dans son habituel petit sac en perles à l'extraordinaire capacité de stockage. Affalés sur le canapé – dans une position pas très décente d'ailleurs – on somnole, complètement abrutis par le décalage horaire. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée nous fait relever, sous le regard amusé des parents d'Hermione.  
Aussitôt elle leur explique comment est sensé se passer le transplanage, et comment ils retrouveront toutes leurs affaires à l'arrivée. Ils n'ont pas l'air rassurés.

Finalement on se regroupe tous les trois autour d'Hermione. Elle tient fermement ses parents dans ses bras, je me contente d'effleurer sa taille. Un instant plus tard, nous revoilà sous un ciel gris parsemé de gouttelettes de pluie. Pas de doute, retour à notre chère Angleterre natale. Ce périple a été bien moins long que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

De retour au Terrier, l'été se passe lentement.

Chaque jour est une épreuve, mais chaque jour voit aussi les sourires et la bonne humeur refleurir. Maman va mieux, George un peu mieux. Notre vie ressemble de plus en plus à celle que nous menions autrefois, insouciante et attachée à de futiles détails.

Je n'ai pas cessé de travailler au magasin depuis mon retour. A vrai dire je ne sais pas si je cesserai un jour. Je ne le fais plus juste parce que George a désespérément besoin de moi, ou encore parce que c'est faire survivre encore un peu Fred que de continuer à faire tourner la boutique. Non, je le fais parce que c'est devenu notre projet à tous les deux.

C'est quelques jours après mon retour que Ginny m'oblige à cracher le morceau devant toute la famille. Ça se passe au beau milieu du dîner, alors que je somnole au-dessus de mon assiette :

- Tu es encore allé voir Hermione aujourd'hui, Ron ?

- Euh… Oui, oui, je réponds d'un air absent.

- Vous ne vous quittez plus, dis donc !

C'est là que je remarque son regard et son sourire mutins. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

- Vous êtes ensemble, oui ou non ?

Il n'y a vraiment que ma sœur pour sortir des trucs pareils devant Papa et Maman… Je lui lance un regard noir, mais apparemment ça lui est parfaitement égal. Elle a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

- Ginny ! s'exclame ma mère d'un ton indigné.

Sauf qu'elle a l'air tout à coup très intéressée, comme le reste de la tablée. Ils guettent tous ma réponse, et j'ai envie d'être n'importe où sauf ici. « Tu devrais en profiter, c'est le moment ou jamais ». Plutôt mourir que remercier Ginny pour la perche qu'elle m'a tendue, mais je décide de tout avouer maintenant :

- Très bien, d'accord. On est ensemble. Ça te va comme réponse, espèce de sale fouineuse ?

Elle part dans un grand éclat de rire, semble surexcitée :

- Enfin !

J'observe les autres visages tournés vers moi. Celui d'Harry, guère surpris. Celui de Maman, orné d'un pâle sourire. Il ne me semble pas avoir blessé quiconque avec mon aveu. Je me sens plus léger, moins coupable subitement.

Mais je suis tout de même très reconnaissant à Harry de changer rapidement de sujet de conversation.

Je revois Hermione souvent, assez peu la semaine, plus longtemps le week-end. Mais elle me manque quand même. Ça n'est pas pareil.

Sa maison et son petit village – que je n'avais jamais visités auparavant – n'ont désormais plus de secret pour moi. Elle s'amuse beaucoup à me faire des mini-cours sur le fonctionnement et l'utilité de tous les objets bizarres environnants. Selon elle, maintenant que je sors avec une fille de moldus il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur le monde de ma « belle famille ». N'importe quoi…

Ses parents sont au courant également, et ils ne manquent jamais une occasion d'être charmants à mon égard.

Juin s'enfuit, juillet s'envole. Ce matin en descendant à la cuisine, je trouve la famille en pleine effervescence.

- 'Spasse quoi ? je demande d'une voix rauque encore ensommeillée.

Ginny se jette littéralement sur moi :

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Harry vient de recevoir !

J'observe mon meilleur ami, interrogateur. Je ne suis pas assez éveillé pour les devinettes.

- Un offre de poste, répond-t-il. Au département des Aurors !

- Whaou ! Sérieux ?

- Regarde ça !

Et il me tend une lettre cachetée du « M » officiel, que je parcoure rapidement.

- Félicitations ! Tu vas accepter j'imagine ?

Il hoche la tête, un sourire immense accroché aux lèvres. Je suis scié. Comment peut-on lui proposer un poste pareil ? Harry n'a même pas passé ses ASPIC ! D'accord, il a surmonté plus d'épreuves que tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis, mais… « Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Ron. Il le mérite largement ».

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie. J'ai été presque toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider. Serais-je donc à jamais l'ami de l'ombre du célèbre Harry Potter ?

J'envoie un hibou à Hermione pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et elle débarque l'après-midi même, se confondant en félicitations pour mon meilleur ami.

Puis on part se promener tous les deux, sous le soleil brûlant de cette fin juillet, main dans la main. J'essaie de ne plus penser à ce stupide courrier, parce que je sais que je possède déjà beaucoup des choses que je désire. Mon regard glisse sur la jeune femme près de moi. Hermione a rarement été aussi féminine, dans sa robe d'été blanche. Ses cheveux sont relevés en une opulente queue de cheval, découvrant sa nuque et ses épaules fines, sa peau plus dorée qu'à l'ordinaire. « Elle a rarement été aussi belle, oui ». Et je sens monter en moi une vague intense de désir, incapable de détacher mon regard de son corps, de sa poitrine ronde qu'on devine sous la fine étoffe.

- Quoi ? dit-elle, guère consciente de son charme.

- Euh…. Non, rien.

Voilà une réponse guère courageuse. A vrai dire, depuis la salle des archives je n'ai rien osé retenter. Même si ça n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Le problème, c'est qu'Hermione semble parfaitement se contenter de la situation actuelle, et je n'ose pas vraiment brusquer les choses…

- C'est vraiment bien, pour Harry. Je suis heureuse pour lui.

Je hoche la tête. Ça fait toujours autant bizarre qu'Harry ne soit plus avec nous comme auparavant. Le trio s'est plus ou moins dissous. Maintenant il est inséparable de Ginny ; quant à Hermione et moi, eh bien… nous sommes encore plus collés l'un à l'autre je crois.

- Tout ça me fait penser… reprend Hermione. Ça me fait penser qu'on ne va pas pouvoir rester ainsi passifs indéfiniment… J'y ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps et… Ron, je veux retourner à Poudlard en septembre prochain.

- Quoi ?

Je l'observe, sidéré.

- Si ça te surprend tant que ça, c'est que tu me connais bien mal, Ronald Weasley… Je veux terminer ma scolarité, et obtenir mes ASPIC !

C'est vrai que vu comme ça… J'avais presque oublié à quel point Hermione apprécie les cours et les bouquins. Il n'y a qu'elle pour vouloir retourner à l'école alors qu'elle a toutes les raisons d'en être dispensée.

- Mais… Après tout ce qu'on a traversé l'année dernière, tu veux vraiment retourner à Poudlard, où des profs qui n'ont pas vécu la moitié de ce que nous avons vécu, te donneront des leçons et t'apprendront des sorts que tu connais déjà ?

- Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, mais… C'est le choix qui me paraît le plus logique… Il faut bien qu'on reprendre contact avec la réalité un jour. Tu le fais déjà tous les jours au magasin. Moi pas encore.

Elle marque une pause.

- Ron, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne retournerait pas à Poudlard ensemble ?

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

- Alors là ! Jamais de la vie !

Son regard s'assombrit, et je sais que je l'ai blessée.

- Je veux dire… Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. A cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais pas seulement. Je veux m'investir dans le magasin, c'est devenu notre projet à tous les deux, avec George, et ça me plaît. Mais si tu veux retourner à Poudlard, je comprends.

- Oui, je vais y retourner. Et je ne perds pas espoir de te faire changer d'avis.

Sa voix tremble quand elle reprend :

- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés…

Brusquement je m'imagine les mois à venir. Elle et moi à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Ne plus entendre sa voix, ne plus goûter ses lèvres pendant des semaines voire des mois. Seulement des lettres vides de toute présence. Je sais alors que l'année à venir ne sera pas une année facile, car je ne changerai pas d'avis.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous aie plu =)

Prochain chapitre : Hermione à Poudlard, jalousies et autres rebondissements en perspective =P


	11. Retour à Poudlard

Voilà le chapitre 11^^

Je devais le poster samedi, mais finalement je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer, désolée =/

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Il a neigé cette nuit. Assise près de la fenêtre, j'observe ce spectacle qui ne me lasse pas année après année. Le parc et la Forêt Interdite recouverts d'un lourd manteau blanc, dont la pureté n'a pas encore été brisée par les élèves insouciants qui sortiront à la récréation du matin. Le lac gelé, qui ne reflète plus bien le ciel aux teintes grises et blanches.

Il a neigé pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, et ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs que c'en est presque douloureux. Je revois nos balades à Pré-au-Lard, enroulés dans nos capes mais frigorifiés au point de ne plus sentir nos pieds. Des batailles de boules de neiges avec les jumeaux. La satisfaction d'être de retour autour du grand feu de la salle commune, à plaisanter ensemble, installés sur les vieux canapés. Harry et Ron me manquent encore plus que d'ordinaire.

Mes actuels camarades de classe sont d'une bonne humeur écœurante ce matin… C'est tellement cliché d'être heureux pour trois flocons. Ça m'énerve.

Mais beaucoup de choses m'énervent depuis mon retour à Poudlard.

Après cette année d'errance, j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester enfermée dans l'école. C'est la première fois que je ressens Pourdlard comme une prison, ces murs de pierre froide me pèsent.

Il arrive que les cours me pèsent aussi. Ça n'est plus comme avant cette velléité à vouloir briller en permanence, à vouloir livrer la bonne réponse avant quiconque, tout ça m'a quittée. Cela me parait dérisoire maintenant. Parfois je perds le fil des explications du professeur, comme en ce moment. « Pourtant tu as toujours adoré l'arithmancie ». Je soupire.

Le pire de tout, ce sont les souvenirs de la bataille que ce lieu éveille en moi. Ils ont mené tous les travaux de réparation de l'école pendant l'été. En arrivant ici, après un trajet en Poudlard Express plutôt surréaliste, je ne me suis pas sentie très bien. « Tu t'es battue ici » me chuchotait-on à l'oreille. J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs semaines.

Parfois je me demande si Ron n'avait pas raison. Peut-être que je ne suis plus à ma place ici, en élève Gryffondor modèle. Mes camarades me paraissent futiles et plaintifs. D'accord, c'était déjà ce que je pensais avant, sauf que… Avant, j'avais deux amis sincères toujours à mes côtés. Aujourd'hui j'ai Ginny et d'autres élèves de son année – j'ai un an de plus que tout le monde – mais ça n'est pas pareil. Harry me manque. Ron me manque au-delà de toute raison. J'en viens même à regretter nos disputes. Partout ici me rappelle qu'il n'est pas là. Avant d'être mon petit ami, il a d'abord été un ami. C'est ça qui me manque le plus finalement, entendre sa voix et pouvoir simplement discuter avec lui.

Nous nous sommes vus seulement une journée depuis la rentrée, lors de l'habituel jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il m'a rejointe là-bas, tout comme Harry a rejoint Ginny. Nous avons passé la matinée tous les quatre, aux Trois Balais, à discuter de tout et de rien, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Installée sur les genoux de Ron, j'ai savouré chaque minute de ses mains dans mes cheveux, chacune de ses caresses furtives et de ses baisers discrets. L'après-midi a été encore meilleure. Tous les deux, nous sommes partis pour une balade aux alentours du village de sorciers. Dans la campagne glacée, j'ai apprécié encore davantage la chaleur de ses lèvres. C'est moi-même qui me suis permise de passer mes doigts frigorifiés sous son manteau et sous son pull, contre sa peau. Mais tout est passé trop vite, déjà il me fallait repartir vers le château, la mort dans l'âme. Maintenant nous devons attendre les vacances de Noël.

« Allez, on est en décembre. Déjà trois mois de passés, plus que sept mois à tenir ». Ça n'est pas très encourageant... Mais, croisant le regard de Mr Vector, je replonge vite le nez dans mon livre, tentant de chasser de mes pensées un rouquin aux yeux bleus qui ne m'aide guère à la concentration…

En fin de journée, je retrouve Ginny et les autres à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonne journée ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, et toi ?

- Moyen. On a du annuler l'entraînement à cause de la neige, le terrain était gelé. Et puis j'ai encore réussi à gagner une retenue.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? lance un dénommé Justin, la bouche déformée par un morceau de pomme de terre.

C'est un blondinet aux allures un peu gamin, un des seuls que j'apprécie vraiment ici. Il y a aussi Edna et Marianne, installées en face de Ginny et moi. Elles savent se montrer particulièrement agaçantes, je me demande souvent pourquoi Ginny les apprécie…

De retour à Poudlard, j'ai bénéficié d'une notoriété qui m'a surprise moi-même. L'absence d'Harry a du jouer un rôle important, tout le monde a reporté son attention sur moi, « l'amie du sauveur ». Les élèves connaissaient même beaucoup des détails de la chasse aux Horcruxes. J'ai eu droit à beaucoup de gratitude, félicitations et sourires. Mais tout ça ne m'a guère aidée à me faire de nouveaux amis, je dois l'avouer… Je n'ai fait aucun effort, je me suis recluse dans ma tour d'ivoire, et c'est seulement grâce à Ginny que j'ai des personnes à qui parler aujourd'hui.

- Je suis arrivée en retard à…

Mais on ne saura pas où Ginny est arrivée en retard pour mériter une nouvelle retenue. Une arrivée intempestive l'interrompt au beau milieu de sa phrase.

- Bonsoir Hermy !

Devan – alias enquiquineur n°1 – se laisse tomber lourdement sur le banc à côté de moi, indifférent à mon regard excédé.

- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme. Ça.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Pourtant c'est mignon. Attends je cherche quelque chose d'autre. Tu préfères… Mmh… 'Mione ?

Ginny répond avant moi, consciente de la mauvaise pente qu'à pris la conversation. Elle sait très bien que seul son plus jeune frère m'appelle comme ça.

- Ça n'est pas une bonne idée non plus. Et si tu discutais plutôt avec ton voisin de gauche, Devan ? Ça nous ferait des vacances !

- Je ne t'ai pas sonnée, la rouquine. Bon, _Hermione_ – il insiste lourdement sur mon prénom complet – tu n'as pas oublié qu'on se voit demain matin pour le devoir de potions ?

- Euh…

Si, j'avais oublié. J'avais oublié mon moment de faiblesse de la semaine dernière où, lasse de ses supplications pour travailler ensemble notre seule matière commune, j'ai accepté de faire ce stupide devoir de potions avec lui…

Devan sait se montrer très insistant quand il le veut. Je l'évite le plus possible, mais il est également en septième année à Gryffondor, ce qui complique beaucoup mes tentatives d'esquive… Il n'est pas très délicat non plus, il m'a fait comprendre dès les premières semaines de cours que je l'intéressais. Mais malgré une Ginny très dissuasive, et bien qu'il sache pertinemment que je ne suis pas libre, il ne semble pas décidé à abandonner. Cette situation me met mal à l'aise, mais jusqu'à quel point suis-je sensée être désagréable pour qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille ? Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de peine, et j'avoue que je suis bêtement flattée par ses constants efforts à capter mon attention. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron évidemment, ça ne servirai qu'à le faire bouillir à distance…

- Demain dix heures à la bibliothèque, d'accord ? insiste-t-il.

« Tu as promis, Hermione ».

- D'accord, d'accord.

Le repas se poursuit dans un calme relatif. Puis notre petit groupe remonte vers la Salle Commune. En chemin je discute avec Almatia – une Gryffondor de cinquième année – qui me bombarde de questions à propos du déroulement des BUSE.

C'est en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, que se produit un incident étrange. Quelque chose frôle mon poignet puis l'attrape, et je me sens tirée dans la direction opposée du tableau. Je baisse vivement la tête, mais mes yeux ne rencontrent que du vide. Rien, personne. Pourtant… La chaleur, l'empreinte des doigts, je suis persuadée d'avoir senti quelque chose d'humain.

Prise d'un doute, je m'immobilise.

- Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes, j'ai… j'ai oublié mon livre de sortilèges en classe.

Tous acquiescent d'un air indifférent, traversant déjà le tableau, mais c'est sans compter Devan qui propose de m'accompagner d'un air ravi.

- Non merci. Je reviens tout de suite. _S'il-te-plaît_.

Ma dernière supplication semble le convaincre de me laisser tranquille :

- D'accord. Dépêche, alors ! Si on fait une partie de whist je te veux dans mon équipe.

Je me fiche de son stupide jeu de cartes, mais je me contente d'acquiescer, désireuse de le voir déguerpir au plus vite. Devan fait alors quelque chose qu'il ne s'était jamais permis auparavant : il enroule une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts, rien qu'une seconde, avant de tourner les talons.

J'aurais été furieuse contre lui à tout autre moment, mais pour l'instant c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je me retourne vivement, vers le couloir obscur à droite du tableau. Si c'est vraiment ce que je crois… Je sens l'excitation monter en moi, incapable de réfréner ce petit bourgeon d'espoir.

Au même moment, le vide devant moi frémit. Se trouble. « Si ça n'est pas une cape d'invisibilité, alors je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger ».

- Harry ?

Apparaissent une haute stature et une tignasse rousse. Je reste pétrifiée. Non, ça n'est pas Harry, c'est encore beaucoup mieux que ça.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mon cœur bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine que c'en est douloureux. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de sa présence, mais il est bel et bien là, à quelques centimètres de moi, réel et tangible.

- _Qui_ est ce mec ?

C'est seulement à cet instant que je remarque son expression furieuse, son regard presque méchant. Il a parlé fort, d'une voix frémissante de colère. Apparemment je n'aurai pas de réponse à ma question. Brusquement je me remémore la scène auquel il vient d'assister, le rouge me monte aux joues.

- Euh… Personne, je réponds en baissant les yeux.

Ça n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire. Tout dans mon attitude suggère une faute dont je ne suis nullement coupable.

- Ah oui ? Laisse-moi t'aider, n'est-ce pas un certain Devan ?

Je ne réponds pas, réellement surprise. Je n'ai jamais parlé de lui à Ron, et ça m'étonnerai qu'il le connaisse de nos précédentes années à Poudlard.

- Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? me crache-t-il à la figure.

Je l'ai rarement vu dans une telle rage. Les crises de jalousie de Ron dans toute leur splendeur… Je pourrais me sentir flattée, si la situation n'était pas aussi critique. Ce qu'il a vu peut prêter à confusion – je l'admets – et sous sa colère je sais qu'il est sans doute profondément blessé par mon comportement. Sa fragilité, son manque de confiance, toutes ces choses que j'aime chez lui sont exacerbées.

Je brûle de savoir pourquoi il est là, je brûle de m'approcher pour goûter ses lèvres. Mais ça n'est pas le moment. A la place, je me concentre pour trouver les mots justes :

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui t'a parlé de Devan. Peut-être Ginny, je ne vois personne d'autre. Pour être tout à fait sincère, il s'est montré très insistant à mon égard depuis le début de l'année. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que ça t'énerverait. Il sait très bien que je suis avec toi mais le message ne passe toujours pas, c'est prodigieusement agaçant d'ailleurs… Je me fiche de ce mec, d'accord ?

Je le vois se calmer, tomber dans une colère plus froide.

- Je suis sensé avaler ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

J'hésite, mais je sais désormais qu'il va falloir sortir la grosse artillerie pour espérer seulement le convaincre de mon innocence. Je m'avance, prend sa main. Mon regard est rivé au sol, il ne croise pas le sien.

- Ron… Je t'aime depuis notre quatrième année… Peut-être même davantage… Je ne vais pas tout gâcher maintenant. Il n'y a que toi.

* * *

Voili voilou! *adore Ron jaloux xD*

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Prochain chapitre: allons voir ce que pense Ron de toute ça =P Et pourquoi est-il là? Et comment se termine cette petite crise de jalousie?

N'oubliez pas les reviews =)


	12. Jalousie

Chapitre 12 =))

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ses derniers mots ont le don de m'attendrir complètement. Je sens sa main dans la mienne, son pouce y trace de petites caresses avec tendresse. Je ne sais plus que croire, si je dois écouter ma colère ou laisser s'envoler mes doutes. Je relève son menton pour croiser ses yeux. Deux prunelles noisette, inquiètes mais sincères il me semble.

On perçoit soudain des éclats de voix, des pas de plus en plus proches. Je réalise avec horreur qu'on vient d'avoir une discussion enflammée à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame et d'autres personnages de tableaux nous observent avec intérêt. Ils retrouvent la parole au même moment que nous réalisons leur présence. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre quelques commentaires tels que « Ah la jeunesse ! » ou encore « Mon garçon, tu es un véritable imbécile ! », avant d'être entraîné par Hermione. On bifurque au bout du couloir juste avant que le groupe de Gryffondor ne parvienne en haut des escaliers, à l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

C'est vrai qu'être vu à Poudlard alors que je n'ai aucun droit d'y être, ne semble pas une très bonne idée… Encore une fois, je me suis complètement laissé emporter par la colère. Ça me ressemble bien.

On est parvenus dans un couloir désert bordé de salles de cours. Ici personne ne viendra nous déranger avant au moins demain matin. Hermione n'a pas lâché ma main, mais lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi son regard a changé : j'y lis de la détermination, comme si cette petite cavalcade l'avait soudain faite réaliser certaines choses.

- Bon, je t'ai expliqué la situation, à toi de décider si tu me crois ou pas, dit-elle d'un ton de défi. Maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi tu es là.

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes.

- Très bien, je te crois.

- Et ? dit-elle, trépignant d'impatience.

- Ne t'attend pas à un truc incroyable, d'accord ? Et ne te fiche pas de moi.

- Non, non.

De toute façon elle acquiescera à tout, tant elle est rongée de curiosité… Je laisse traîner les choses encore un peu, pas très désireux de lui répondre.

- Eh bien… George a reçu une lettre de Ginny, il y a quelques jours. Une lettre où elle parlait de _cet imbécile_ – j'indique d'un mouvement de tête la direction de la Salle Commune. Ça m'a tellement fait flipper que… J'avais besoin de te parler de vive voix, Hermione. Savoir si c'était vrai ou non.

Elle m'observe avec de grands yeux.

- Si quoi était vrai ou non ?

- Tu sais bien… Si… Si tu considérais qu'on était toujours ensemble.

- Tu es venu à Poudlard _juste pour ça_ ?

- Oui ! Je réponds agressivement, de plus en plus vexé par son air médusé.

- Ron ! Pourtant tu connais George, non ?

- Et alors ?

- Tu as lu la lettre de Ginny ?

- Euh… Non. Pourtant ça n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, j'en suis arrivé à fouiller dans les affaires de George, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus…

Elle me sert un sourire ravi, comme si elle tenait la clé de l'énigme.

- Et voilà ! Je suis sûre que la lettre de Ginny n'avait absolument rien d'inquiétant, mais George s'est empressé de saisir l'occasion de t'embêter avec ça… Tout ça lui ressemble bien, non ?

Je ne réponds rien. Comme d'habitude, elle a raison. Pourtant… Depuis l'instant où George a commencé à me parler de ce Devan, je n'ai plus été tranquille, j'en ai presque perdu le sommeil. Je ne suis pas sûr que lire la lettre de Ginny aurait changé grand-chose. Il aurait fallu que j'en aie le cœur net, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Comment tu es rentré ?

Cette question est beaucoup plus facile à répondre.

- Par le passage de la Sorcière Borgne. Harry a voulu me dissuader de venir, finalement il a accepté de me prêter la cape. J'ai transplané à Pré-au-Lard, et puis j'ai pris le passage. Ensuite je suis monté jusqu'à la Salle Commune pour t'attendre. Trop facile !

Pour ça je suis assez fier de moi. Remarcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard est tout de même une sensation très étrange. Il y a trop de souvenirs, et je n'aime pas la nostalgie. La mort de Fred est encore une blessure trop fraîche pour revenir ici…

Pourtant ma tristesse est presque effacée par le soulagement que j'éprouve en ce moment même. La voir, l'entendre, a suffi pour faire s'envoler mes doutes et mes craintes. Ça me parait même trop facile.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, Ron.

Je hausse les épaules. C'est sûr que ça aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes. D'un autre côté ça n'aurait peut-être pas évité mes inquiétudes. J'imagine le moment où il me faudra retourner au Terrier, et je sais alors que je ne serai pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne sera pas de retour pour de bon elle aussi. Je lui fais confiance, mais… C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que j'imagine le pire.

Hermione se laisse glisser contre le mur et s'assoit par terre. Je fais de même. La pierre est glacée, guère confortable. Le couloir est obscur, baigné par les faibles lueurs de la lune. Près de moi je crois l'entendre réfréner un rire.

- Quoi ? Dis-je, surpris.

- Rien. C'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aie fait tout ça – venir jusqu'à Poudlard – juste pour t'assurer que je ne te trompais pas avec je-ne-sais-qui...

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi !

Je me sens assez mal comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Hermione retrouve soudain son sérieux. Elle s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos jambes se touchent, pose sa tête contre mon torse.

- Non non, je ne disais pas ça comme un reproche. Je trouve ça vraiment très… mignon.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, pourtant… c'est vrai. Je dois vraiment l'aimer pour en arriver à faire des choses aussi stupides.

- Maintenant que je suis là… Autant en profiter, non ?

Je cherche ses lèvres, réalisant soudain à quel point nous avons été sages depuis nos retrouvailles. Hermione a l'air plutôt d'accord avec ma proposition : elle se pend littéralement à mon cou, passe ses bras autour de ma nuque. Sa bouche est encore meilleure que dans mon souvenir.

Notre baiser est de plus en plus langoureux, comme si nos corps ressentaient l'urgence de la situation. Comme si les battements rapides de mon cœur égrenaient la fuite des secondes, vers l'instant si proche où il me faudra partir. Je pourrai rester une nuit, quelques heures tout au plus.

Ses cheveux, son odeur, son corps si proche dans la pénombre. Je sens monter en moi une excitation, un désir irrépressible. Impossible de lâcher ses lèvres. Je plaque son dos contre la pierre froide du mur. C'est comme si chaque parcelle de mon corps était en contact avec le sien.

Elle porte sa robe de sorcière. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue avec, et ça m'évoque immédiatement nos années ensemble à l'école, une jeunesse lointaine. Je dégrafe la robe, écarte le lourd tissu noir. A tâtons mes mains retrouvent sa taille, et remontent doucement caresser sa poitrine.

« On est dans un couloir de Poudlard ! Ça n'est pas vraiment le lieu approprié. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça avant d'être dans un état pas possible ».

Mais Hermione ne m'aide pas vraiment. Ses lèvres sont de plus en plus insistantes. Elle mord ma lèvre inférieure. Passe ses mains glacées sous mon pull, contre mon ventre et mon torse qui frémissent à son contact. Je devine ses pouces qui y tracent des cercles brûlants. Ses ongles s'enfoncent doucement dans ma peau.

J'ai un brusque vertige en me demandant ce qui va suivre, où tout cela va finir. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu ça. Pas que l'idée d'aller jusqu'au bout me rebute, bien au contraire. Je meurs d'envie de découvrir ce corps qui me fait fantasmer depuis de si longues années. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'Hermione soit d'accord pour sauter le pas ce soir.

Je trouve le courage de m'écarter. Dans la semi-obscurité, ses yeux brillent, comme si elle était encore aux prises d'un quelconque sortilège. Elle fait la moue.

- On ferait mieux d'arrêter ça, dis-je pour répondre à sa question muette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je préfère arrêter maintenant, avant de faire des bêtises.

Elle caresse ma joue, me répond d'un ton de défi :

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir que tu arrêtes ?

J'avale ma salive.

- Tu… tu veux… ?

Dans la pénombre je ne distingue pas grand-chose, mais je suis prêt à parier que ses joues sont encore plus cramoisies que les miennes. Elle se lance dans un long monologue –ce qu'elle adore faire quand elle est stressée – comme pour se justifier d'oser me faire une telle proposition :

- Je me disais que… On ne va pas se voir pendant des semaines, et quand on se reverra, on sera sûrement chez tes parents ou chez les miens. Et il y a toujours plein de monde au Terrier pendant les vacances de Noël, on ne sera jamais tranquille, et…

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis d'accord. Même plus que d'accord. Mais… Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ?

- Je suis sûre que tu sais où, dit-elle très bas.

En effet, j'ai ma petite idée. Mais, ma main dans celle d'Hermione, je la laisse me guider à travers les couloirs déserts. On marche en silence, par chance sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Je sens mon estomac noué d'excitation, d'appréhension aussi. Elle a l'air parfaitement calme – marche nonchalamment devant moi sans croiser mon regard – mais je devine que ça n'est qu'une façade.

A mesure qu'on progresse, je sais qu'elle a eu la même idée que moi. La Salle sur Demande.

* * *

Je sais je suis méchante de couper à un moment pareil xD Mais leur première fois, je la veux du point de vue d'Hermione! Et à Poudlard, parce que c'est un lieu mythique et que la Salle sur Demande c'est leur premier baiser 3 Donc voilà :p

Je vais essayer de poster la suite demain, j'espère VRAIMENT que je vais y arriver, car en fait je pars demain soir en semestre Erasmus à l'étranger, où je ne suis absolument pas sûre d'avoir une connexion internet ni le temps d'écrire... Et je m'en voudrais beaucoup de vous laisser ça en plan à un moment pareil xD Donc cette nuit je dormirai peu lol

Merci de me lire!


	13. Salle sur Demande

Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre 13!

Je suis assez fière de moi quand même, c'était un chapitre que je redoutais pas mal à écrire et je l'ai terminé en une journée^^

Bon, il est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je pars ce soir, en espérant avoir une connexion sur place pour lire toutes vos reviews =p Et poster la suite si possible!

En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier tous et toutes qui me lisez! Vraiment, merci! C'est ma première fic, jusqu'à présent je faisais plutôt du RPG, mais c'est très agréable et motivant d'avoir des lecteurs, des gens qui vous donne leur avis sur ce que vous écrivez! D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais écrit aussi vite! Donc voilà, merci à vouuus!

En espérant poster une suite rapidement!

Bonne lecture, bisouus

* * *

Septième étage. Nous passons devant la grande tapisserie, face au mur résolument vide. Trois fois de suite, comme nous l'avons fait si souvent pour pénétrer dans la salle d'entraînement de l'AD, il y a longtemps.

On se sent toujours un peu stupide à faire ces allers-retours. Je me demande si ça va marcher. Peut-être que notre demande ne rentre pas dans la catégorie « si vous en avez vraiment besoin » ? Je ne peux réfréner un sourire.

Mais l'habituelle petite porte apparaît pour me détromper. On traverse le mur, pour découvrir une pièce aux dimensions modestes. La salle nous a fait cadeau d'un antique lit à baldaquin aux tentures cramoisies, mais aussi de dizaines de bougies et candélabres, aux formes et couleurs dépareillées, brûlant chacune et éclairant la pièce de chaleureuses lueurs mordorées.

Je lâche sa main pour m'avancer vers le centre de la pièce, tandis que Ron referme la porte derrière lui. Ce faible bruit déclenche les battements erratiques de mon cœur. La réalité me rattrape brusquement. C'est moi qui lui aie demandé à venir ici, pourtant je ne me sens pas l'âme d'une entrepreneuse. L'appréhension me submerge. Lui a toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il semble aux anges. Ça a le don de me faire paniquer encore davantage. Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans le même état que moi ?

Il me rejoint, commence par m'embrasser très doucement, très tendrement. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant cette agréable accalmie, avant que ses lèvres ne se fassent plus entreprenantes. Je me laisse aller, simplement heureuse qu'il prenne les devants.

Il ôte la robe de mes épaules, qui tombe au sol dans un bruit mat. Je sens ses mains sur ma taille, caresser le tissu, hésitantes. Finalement il se lance à retirer mon haut. Nos lèvres se séparent, on se regarde. Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre brillent à la lueur des bougies. J'ai la chair de poule, mais ça ne doit pas être du seulement au fait que je suis en soutien-gorge dans l'air froid ambiant.

Voyant que je ne suis pas encore décidée à faire quoi que soit, Ron s'attaque à mon jean. Ses doigts caressent mon ventre alors qu'il s'escrime avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair, avant de le faire glisser le long de mes jambes. J'envoie valser mes chaussures d'un air absent, fait un pas de côté pour m'écarter du petit tas de vêtements. Mes pieds nus entrent en contact avec la pierre glacée du sol.

Quand je relève les yeux, son regard me fait virer cramoisie. Il ne m'a jamais observée comme ça, avec cette sorte… d'adoration, de désir non dissimulé. Il ne dit rien. Je réalise que je suis à demi nue devant lui alors qu'il n'a pas retiré une seule couche de vêtement…

Il se penche pour embrasser le creux de mon cou, descend doucement vers mon épaule en tièdes baisers, fait glisser ma bretelle de soutien-gorge au passage. « Allez, Hermione ! ». J'avance timidement la main, entre en contact avec la laine rêche de son pull, que je lui enlève en même temps que son T-shirt. Je ne suis pas déçue du spectacle. Sa peau est très pâle, parsemée de rares tâches de rousseur. Son torse est parfaitement dessiné, ses épaules larges. J'y laisse courir mes doigts en une caresse irrépressible. Autant être nue devant lui me met horriblement mal à l'aise, autant le contraire me plaît beaucoup.

Je sens ses mains courir dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Après plusieurs secondes de lutte pourtant, ça n'est pas très concluant. Je me garde bien de l'aider, ses difficultés m'amusent beaucoup. Un sourire monte sur ses lèvres, puis un éclat de rire impossible à réfréner. Je me joins à lui, avant de le secourir. Passant les mains dans mon dos, j'y rencontre les siennes. Enfin le vêtement récalcitrant termine par terre.

Ses mains caressent déjà ma poitrine, puis sa bouche. Je réprime un gémissement. Mes doigts agrippent son cou, se perdent dans son opulente tignasse rousse. Brusquement je me sens soulevée de terre. Je suis dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou, alors qu'il me porte jusqu'au lit à baldaquin, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Toutes ses attentions me comblent, son amour, son affection. Je me sens infiniment reconnaissante, d'être avec lui en ce moment même, de partager ma première fois avec lui, de l'aimer comme je l'aime et qu'il me le rende.

Mon corps rencontre les draps frais. Je l'observe enlever à la hâte son pantalon, avant de s'installer à mes côtés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. C'est bête à dire, mais du haut de ses dix-huit ans, je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir un corps aussi adulte, aussi mature. Ron petit garçon que j'ai connu est désormais bien loin. Ça me fait presque peur, ce trop-plein de masculinité.

- Ron, tu… je veux dire, tu n'as jamais… ?

Le visage de l'horripilante Lavande s'impose à moi. On n'a jamais vraiment eu de discussion à propos de la précédente petite amie de Ron, parce qu'aucun de nous deux n'en avait envie. Rien que les imaginer ensemble me donne envie de vomir… Mais maintenant, même si je me doute de la réponse, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être sûre. Heureusement il comprend mon imprécise interrogation.

- Non !

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire à son expression offusquée. C'est seulement à cet instant que je remarque la petite fiole et les deux verres posés sur la table de chevet. Cette salle est vraiment incroyable – une potion de contraception. J'en verse dans chacun des verres, et on la boit rapidement. Ça fait des chatouilles au bas du ventre. J'ai à peine le temps de terminer, qu'il embrasse mon cou et ma bouche. Sa main caresse ma cuisse, remontant jusqu'au dernier morceau de tissu qu'il me reste sur le corps. Je me laisse aller sur les oreillers, lui au dessus de moi. Sa main glisse sous le tissu et je laisse échapper un gémissement à ses caresses.

Submergée de désir et d'excitation, brusquement désinhibée, j'enlève son caleçon et lui offre ce même genre de caresse, ravie de le voir les yeux fermés, le souffle court.

Finalement il arrache presque ma culotte en me l'enlevant. On se regarde. Dans la pénombre je distingue surtout ses yeux brillants, et son torse qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Le long de mon corps, je sens sa main chercher la mienne, et la serrer fort. Très fort, sans la lâcher.

- Tu es prête ?

Sa voix est rauque et pas très assurée. Je hoche la tête sans quitter ses yeux. Je ne suis pas rassurée non plus, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour s'arrêter maintenant, après toutes ces merveilles.

Je le sens alors entrer en moi. Ma tête se tourne brusquement sur l'oreiller, et je me mords la lèvre. Ça, par contre, n'a rien d'agréable. J'ai mal au ventre, et même un peu partout, comme si le choc résonnait à travers tout mon corps.

- Ça… ça va ?

Il a l'air complètement paniqué.

- Oui, oui, dis-je d'une voix fragile. Ça va. Ça surprend juste un peu…

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Je secoue la tête. On est presque au bout, et puis le plus dur est passé, non ? Presque aussitôt, je le sens remuer en moi, et la sensation est très étrange. Comme des vagues déferlantes de plaisir, sur un fond de douleur souterraine. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Non, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est désagréable. Ron a même l'air de penser que c'est très, très agréable.

Quelques secondes plus tard je le sens se retirer, laisser un grand vide en moi. Il se laisse roule à ma droite, tout près de moi. Sa main n'a pas lâché la mienne une seule seconde.

On reste silencieux quelques temps, le regard perdu au plafond, reprenant notre respiration. Pour une première fois, ça n'était pas parfait mais je crois que c'était plutôt réussi.

- Ron ?

- Mmh ?

Je me niche contre son corps nu – désormais sans réelle gêne. Ma joue se pose sur son torse.

- Je t'aime.

Ma façon de le remercier.

- Je t'aime, 'Mione.

On discute longtemps, après ça. De toute et de rien, de nos vies, de notre quotidien. Nos rires se mêlent à notre bonheur d'être simplement ensemble.

Il s'endort le premier, la tête enfouie contre ma poitrine, alors que je caresse encore ses mèches rousses en bataille.


	14. Réveil

Coucouu!

Me revoilà après un mois tout pile d'absence! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles, mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie ce dernier moi^^

J'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour lire la suite de cette fic! =)

Ce chapitre est plutôt un chapitre de transition, assez court. Histoire de se replonger dans l'histoire et les personnages^^  
Pour la suite, je ne suis pas trop encore fixée sur ce que je vais faire, ça dépendra de qui est encore là pour lire et du nombre d'idées qui me viennent!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est une impression d'agitation environnante qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. Des bruits de pas discrets, un froissement de vêtement. Il fait sombre et, un instant, je ne sais plus du tout où je suis. Puis, à la lumière fragile des quelques bougies encore allumées, les souvenirs d'hier soir refont brusquement surface.

- 'Mione ?

Ma voix est encore enrouée par le sommeil. Je me redresse, juste assez pour ouvrir complètement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. S'offre à mes yeux une Hermione échevelée, attachant sa robe de sorcière en même temps qu'elle enfile ses chaussures en gestes précipités.

- Ah, tu es réveillé !

Je réponds par un bâillement sonore, guère gagné par sa frénésie matinale. Elle lance un regard paniqué à sa montre, en même temps qu'elle tente de dompter sa crinière châtain, rebelle comme tous les matins.

- Je suis désolée, Ron, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! J'ai Sortilèges à neuf heures !

Du Hermione tout craché. Je hausse les épaules :

- Et alors ?

Elle est parfaitement capable de filer dès maintenant pour ne pas manquer le début de sa fichue classe. Mon cerveau brumeux assimile enfin cette information vitale : il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en aille.

- Et alors, je ne vais pas brusquement lâcher les cours sous prétexte que… qu'on a…

Au moins elle a cessé de s'agiter et de scruter sa montre. Son ton péremptoire s'est transformé en des balbutiements hésitants, et je sens monter en moi un intense élan de tendresse. Mes vêtements sont encore entassés au pied du lit, j'attrape au vol mon caleçon que j'enfile précipitamment, avant d'abandonner le lit à baldaquin pour la rejoindre. L'air est froid, le sol glacé. C'est un pur réconfort que de passer mes bras autour de sa taille, rencontrer la chaleur de son corps. Elle est dos à moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Un instant je me demande si elle ne va me repousser, s'enfuir simplement après un rapide baiser. Mais ses bras se posent sur les miens, comme en un geste de capitulation. Bizarre, d'habitude elle est plus têtue que ça.

- Tu n'allais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ?

J'écarte son épaisse chevelure, dépose un baiser au creux de son cou. Incroyable, comme je me sens capable de tout oser désormais. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun de mes gestes ne pourra être mal interprété.

Elle ne répond pas, et son silence me laisse une impression désagréable.

- Ça va ?

Quand elle parle, sa voix est métallique:

- Je me suis juste dit que… ça serait plus simple si on ne se disait pas au revoir.

Elle retient ses larmes, et je suis consterné, de voir qu'elle et moi ne sommes pas vraiment dans le même état d'esprit. Les évènements d'hier soir habitent encore mes pensées, distillant un intense sentiment de bonheur dans chacune de mes veines. Je n'ai pas encore pensé à notre séparation, et ne regrette pas un seul instant d'être venu.

Mais soudain, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hermione pense la même chose.

Je lâche sa taille, pour me retrouver face à elle. Je relève son menton, croise son regard noisette un peu brillant, caresse sa joue. La voir au bord des larmes me secoue toujours. Comme d'habitude, je ne sais ni que dire ni que faire pour la consoler.

- Eh. Ne… ne te met pas dans cet état, d'accord ? On est déjà au début du mois de décembre. Et tu vas venir au Terrier pour Noël ! On se revoit très vite.

Elle hoche la tête, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Je crois qu'elle préfère le silence à mes tentatives de consolation : elle ne me répond pas, pose simplement sa tête contre mon torse. Je caresse ses cheveux, on reste comme ça un petit bout de temps. J'ai la chair de poule, je suis complètement frigorifié, mais je n'ose pas bouger. Je la laisse décider de l'instant où elle devra inévitablement reprendre le chemin des cours, l'instant où habillée de sa robe d'uniforme, elle se fondra dans la foule des élèves de Poudlard.

Finalement elle s'éloigne, m'adresse une grimace d'excuse lorsqu'elle réalise que je ne porte que mes sous-vêtements.

- Bon, eh bien…

- Attends, je l'interromps. Laisse-moi trente secondes, je t'accompagne.

- D'accord… lâche-t-elle après une hésitation.

J'enfile mes vêtements en un temps record, n'importe comment. Hermione m'attend près de la porte, la cape d'Harry qu'elle a récupérée par terre à la main. Elle me tend le précieux objet.

- A dans trois semaines, dit-elle.

- Oui…

Ses lèvres m'interrompent. Elle noue ses bras autour de mon cou, colle son corps au mien, et son baiser est d'une incroyable intensité. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, vu comme ça les adieux ont aussi du bon.

- Et merci pour hier soir, murmure-t-elle rapidement à mon oreille.

Elle tourne les talons et sort de la Salle sur Demande. Je jette la cape sur mes épaules, les observe disparaître au contact du tissu. Un dernier regard circulaire, à cet endroit qui signifie désormais beaucoup pour nous, puis je la suis dans le couloir.

On fait le chemin jusqu'à l'habituelle salle de cours de Flitwick. Hermione marche près de moi, guère perturbée par l'utilisation de la cape. Enfin on débouche sur le couloir bondé. Elle rejoint son groupe d'amis, sans se retourner, pour ne pas éveiller un quelconque soupçon. Je reste à l'écart, mais j'entends chaque mot des conversations brusquement interrompues :

- Hermione ! s'écrit un blondinet.

- Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée ? renchérit la voix familière de Ginny.

Je réalise qu'elle a été absente toute la nuit, et même pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une excuse potable.

- Heu… J'ai… j'avais un devoir à terminer, j'ai travaillé jusque tard à la bibliothèque, et ensuite une bonne partie de la nuit dans la Salle Commune.

- Pourtant on ne t'a pas vue !

- Si si, j'étais là.

Son ton est assuré, mais ses joues rosées. Elle évite soigneusement le regard de ma petite sœur, la seule qui ne semble pas gober cette histoire bancale. Connaissant Ginny, Hermione risque de passer sous les feux d'un sérieux interrogatoire…

Mais pas maintenant. Ce cher vieux Flitwick la sauve provisoirement, faisant entrer les élèves dans la salle de classe. Hermione scrute un instant le vide dans ma direction. Elle se trompe de seulement quelques centimètres pour vraiment me regarder dans les yeux. Peu importe, son sourire est là. Je lui réponds d'un sourire qu'elle ne peut pas voir, mais qu'elle imagine forcément. Puis elle pénètre dans la salle, referme la porte derrière elle, ne laissant que du silence et du vide.


	15. Vacances de Noël

Bonsoir!

Alors voilà un nouveau petit chapitre =)  
On s'approche tout doucement de la fin de cette fic, en tout cas là jusqu'où je voulais emmener notre rouquin & notre miss je-sais-tout =p

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!

Bonne lecture, bisous!

* * *

De délicieuses effluves de cuisine, une légère odeur de renfermé. Les sons de conversations animées. Une chaleur ambiante toute particulière. Sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais que je suis arrivée au Terrier.

Je m'extirpe de la cheminée du salon, incroyablement heureuse d'être de retour ici. Comment se fait-il que je considère davantage cet endroit comme mon foyer que ma propre maison ?

Ginny, qui m'a précédée de quelques secondes, est déjà accueillie par de nombreuses embrassades de la part de toute la famille. Un parterre roux, à l'exception près de la chevelure dorée de Fleur et celle noir de jais d'Harry.

Je cherche une silhouette familière, celle que j'ai le plus envie de voir. Il est juste à ma gauche, en retrait de la cohue familiale, pas particulièrement intéressé par le retour à la maison de sa sœurette. Je croise son regard clair. Abandonnant là ma lourde malle, je n'ai qu'à faire quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Il se contente d'un rapide baiser, mais je sens aussi sa main accrocher la mienne, décidée à ne pas la lâcher.

Le reste de la famille semble enfin remarquer ma présence. Mrs Weasley, dans une de ses habituelles effusions affectives, me serre fort entre ses bras et plaque deux bises sonores sur mes joues :

- Hermione, ma chérie ! Je suis ravie que tu puisses venir passer Noël ici !

A la différence de Fleur, Mrs Weasley semble littéralement m'adorer depuis qu'elle me sait avec son plus jeune fils.

- Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir une nouvelle fois pour les fêtes…

Elle hausse les épaules d'un air presque outré. S'ensuivent de longs saluts avec tout le reste de la famille. On s'installe dans le grand salon aux habituels airs de brocante. Mrs Weasley apporte du thé. Dehors, dans la nuit noire, il neige à gros flocons, contraste avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse, avec le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Comme toujours au Terrier, les conversations sont animées, entrecoupées de rires et d'éclats de voix. C'est un moment de pure simplicité, et pourtant je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien, aussi entière depuis longtemps.

Je suis installée sur le vieux canapé, les jambes repliées, ma main toujours dans celle de Ron. Il est tout près de moi, ma joue contre la laine rêche de son pull. J'observe nos doigts entrelacés, ma peau qui parait dorée comparée à la sienne si pâle. J'ai toujours adoré ses mains. Sur la gauche, il a seulement une tâche de rousseur, au-dessus du poignet. Savoir ce détail me fait sourire. Sept ans d'amitié me donnent parfois l'impression de le connaitre mieux que moi-même.

La soirée file. Bientôt nous sommes chassés à l'étage par Mrs Weasley, sous prétexte qu'il se fait tard. D'ordinaire ce genre d'instruction m'énerve, nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Mais ce soir je suis d'une humeur si réjouie que je n'en tiens même pas compte. Je suis docilement Ginny dans l'escalier, jusqu'à sa chambre où j'ai désormais l'habitude de m'installer.

Deux coups frappés à la porte me font brusquement émerger du sommeil. Il me faut une seconde pour me rappeler où je suis, reprendre le fil de la réalité.

- 'Mione ?

Il a parlé très bas, mais je reconnais sa voix bien sûr. Etre réveillée par Ron, savoir qu'il est juste derrière la porte et non pas à des centaines de kilomètres comme quand je suis à Poudlard, tout ça me gonfle le cœur de joie dès le matin. Je m'éclaircis la gorge :

- Oui, viens.

Je tâtonne sur la table de chevet jusqu'à trouver ma baguette, que j'agite pour ouvrir les rideaux et laisser pénétrer la lumière pâle du dehors. Ron referme déjà la porte derrière lui.

- Bien dormi ? dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Je hoche la tête, m'extirpe des draps et m'assoit sur le lit en tailleur. Je réalise avec consternation que je porte un vieux pyjama informe. Ça n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à me voir porter tout et n'importe quoi, mais… Oui, maintenant ça m'importe. Je me sens mal à l'aise, devant lui dans cette tenue, sans parler de la choucroute matinale qui me tient lieu de chevelure.

Il se laisse tomber près de moi sur le lit.

- Ginny est sortie de votre chambre juste au moment où j'allais descendre à la cuisine. Du coup je me suis dit… Qu'on allait peut-être enfin pouvoir être un peu seuls.

Je croise ses yeux bleus un peu timides, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour fondre. J'attrape sa main.

- Si ça ne te gêne pas que je sois particulièrement repoussante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répond-t-il impulsivement. Je m'en fiche !

Il marque une pause, me fixe intensément. Sa main libre vient caresser ma joue.

- Je veux dire… enfin… tu es parfaite, comme d'habitude…

Ron n'est jamais à l'aise avec les compliments, mais j'aime plus que tout ses hésitations timides les rares fois qu'il m'en fait. J'aime apercevoir la fragilité, la sensibilité sous sa carapace. Ai-je fait exprès de dire ça pour m'entendre dire des choses agréables ? Peut-être. Car Ron se penche vers moi, et en cet instant je me fiche pas mal de mon apparence, je veux simplement dévorer ses lèvres. En fait, j'attends désespérément ce moment depuis hier soir.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, et je sens ses mains sur ma taille. Ses lèvres sont douces. Je me laisse complètement aller, l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ma langue caresse le contour de ses lèvres. Des vagues de chaleur crépitent dans mon ventre, une excitation inhabituelle, incontrôlable.

Mon dos entre à nouveau en contact avec le matelas. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau, son corps de plus en plus pesant sur le mien. Mes mains glissent sur son dos en des caresses.

Brusquement, la voix lointaine et déformée de Mrs Weasley nous parvient : « Ron ! Je t'attends pour aider à la cuisine, le travail ne va pas se faire tout seul ! ». C'est amplement suffisant pour que nous nous figions tous les deux. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le lit, dans un soupir prodigieusement agacé.

- Ouais, j'arrive ! crie-t-il pour toute réponse.

On fixe tous les deux le plafond, la respiration encore rapide. Le charme est rompu, mais j'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il finit par se relever, l'air toujours passablement énervé :

- Bon. J'y vais. C'est vrai qu'il est déjà neuf heures du matin, les invités arrivent dans seulement dix heures ! Pour éplucher quelques kilos de patates avec la magie, ça risque de faire juste, c'est sûr !

Je m'esclaffe. Mrs Weasley est toujours un peu stressée lorsqu'elle reçoit du monde.

Me levant à mon tour, j'attrape sa main juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

- Je viens t'aider dès que je suis prête, d'accord ?

J'embrasse doucement ses lèvres, avant de le laisser filer.

Ce soir-là, pour moi, c'est comme si le Terrier retrouvait toute sa splendeur d'antan. Un lieu de retrouvailles et de célébrations. Il y a tant de monde, la famille Weasley au complet, des amis, et même mes parents ! Coincés tous les deux entre moi et Mr Weasley, ils semblent intimidés, fascinés aussi. Je ne sais pas si ceci est leur réveillon rêvé, mais je ne voulais pas avoir à choisir entre eux et ma « nouvelle famille ».

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la tablée. Harry, en face de moi, l'air grandi et insouciant, est occupé à replacer tendrement une mèche de cheveux de Ginny derrière son oreille. Elle, narre avec animation une anecdote sur les méfaits de Peeves au cours de notre premier trimestre de cours. George l'écoute, le regard un peu nostalgique. Près de lui, tenait sa main, se tient… Angelina, pour son premier Noël au Terrier. Fleur discute avec Mrs Tonks, le petit Teddy dans les bras, son accent français reconnaissable dans le brouhaha ambiant. Bill et Charlie sont en intense conversation à propos d'une nouvelle mesure prise au ministère. Mes parents tentent de répondre aux questions brûlantes de Mr Weasley, et je crois bien que toutes ses interrogations sur les moldus depuis une quarantaine d'année y passent. Mrs Weasley, d'un coup de baguette, apporte sur la table un Christmas Pudding de la taille d'un container. Et puis bien sûr, à ma droite, Ron, qui semble décidé à ne plus me lâcher la main jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour ici. Ses efforts vestimentaires partaient d'une bonne intention, une élégante chemise bleue marine. Mais ça ne serait pas Ron s'il n'y ajoutait pas un minimum de sa nonchalance habituelle, ses manches négligemment retroussées et son col mal boutonné. Ça tombe bien, je l'aime encore plus comme ça.

Au début du repas, c'était plus calme. Je crois que chacun de nous a pensé aux absents, à ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de connaître un nouveau Noël cette année. D'ordinaire Fred et George nous abreuvaient de plaisanteries jusqu'à l'overdose, ce soir le dernier des jumeaux est restée presque silencieux. Lupin et Tonks auraient été présents aussi, j'en suis sûre. Mais les langues se déliant avec le temps – et la biéraubeurre – l'atmosphère est beaucoup plus enjouée désormais.

- Alors, les garçons ? lance Charlie. Le magasin, comment ça marche ?

Je suis heureuse que ce soit Ron qui lui réponde :

- Bien, même très bien. On a fait des recettes mirobolantes en décembre. Les fêtes et tout ça. Ce devrait être plus calme maintenant. Et puis – il jette un coup d'œil à George, cherchant l'assentiment pour continuer – on travaille sur pas mal de nouveaux produits.

- Comme quoi ? demande Ginny.

- Top secret !

- Ron !

- Tu verras bien ! De toute façon on n'en a plus pour très longtemps, tout ça sortira bientôt au magasin, et comme ça tu auras une excuse pour passer nous voir, non ?

- Et vous, mes petites ? interrompt Mrs Tonks. Cette dernière année à Poudlard ?

- Ça se passe bien aussi, je réponds sans trop m'étendre.

- Oui, enfin il ne faut pas poser ce genre de question à Hermione ! rétorque Ginny. Moi je trouve ça difficile, on croule sous le travail même pendant les vacances de Noël !

- N'empêche, ajoute Mrs Weasley, on a beau dire tout ce qu'on veut, ce sont les filles les plus studieuses !

S'ensuit une houleuse discussion pour savoir si oui ou non l'assertion de Mrs Weasley est vraie. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite. J'observe Ron, qui lui non plus ne semble pas très attentif. Il fait tourner avec indifférence son verre à pied entre ses doigts. Je pose discrètement ma joue contre son épaule. La chaleur irradie à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise, imprégné de l'odeur de sa peau.

- Tu penses à quoi ? je chuchote.

- Mmh ? A Noël dernier.

- Oh.

Me reviennent les souvenirs de Godric's Hollow sous la neige, le cimetière et la vieille Bathilda Tourdesac.

- Oui, celui-ci est bien meilleur, dit-il.

- Pas bien compliqué de faire mieux…

- Attend, sauf si tu as un goût prononcé pour les serpents sous l'apparence de vieilles biques ! Ou pour les rafleurs à moitié trolls !

- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle.

Il reste silencieux quelques instant.

- Non, le pire, c'est que je n'étais pas avec toi.

Et, comme souvent avec Ron, je me sens fondre littéralement. Je m'éloigne pour croiser ses yeux, ses yeux bleus sombre à la lueur du feu et des bougies. Je lui souris bêtement :

- On sera toujours ensemble, maintenant.


	16. Juste toi & moi

Bonsoir!

Bon, j'ai très envie de me confondre en excuses pour tout ce retard... T_T Plus d'un mois sans mise à jour, je suis VRAIMENT désolée...  
Surtout que ça n'est pas l'envie d'écrire qui me manquait, ce chapitre est prêt dans ma tête depuis des semaines, mais j'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire, pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, et puis c'est dur de s'interrompre et de se replonger dans l'écriture à chaque fois... Bref^^'

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic! Je vais verser ma p'tite larme, moi ='(  
J'aime tellement ce couple, ça va être dur dur de plus les retrouver!

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue jusque là, et merci si vous lisez encore ce chapitre! Vraiment!

Je vous fais pleins de bisous, et à bientôt j'espère =))

* * *

Sur la petite lucarne de ma chambre, à moitié horizontale à moitié verticale, la pluie s'écrase dans un clapotis rythmée, bruyant. Allongé sur le dos, j'observe le bout de ciel qui s'assombrit presque à vue d'œil, la lumière de plus en plus faible. On ne distingue plus les irrégularités du plafond, ça ressemblerait presque à une chambre traditionnelle et pas à un grenier.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Hermione, allongée tout près de moi. Emmitouflée sous les couvertures, elle ne laisse voir que ses yeux clos, son front et sa luxuriante touffe de cheveux. Je crois qu'elle dort. La solitude ne me dit vraiment rien à cet instant. Tant pis pour elle. Sous les draps, ma main cherche sa taille, caresse ses hanches, glisse jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses. Ça suffit à faire ouvrir ses paupières.

- Tu dors ?

L'habituelle stupide question.

- Non, non, marmonne-t-elle.

Je sens son corps se rapprocher, ses jambes s'entrelacer aux miennes comme des couleuvres. Sa joue est froide sur mon torse. Comme chaque hiver, il fait un froid polaire dans ma chambre. J'avais presque oublié. Si ma baguette était à portée de main, je ferai quelque chose pour améliorer ça, mais étant donné qu'elle est restée dans la poche arrière de mon jean, par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce, je préfère la solution de facilité : me coller un peu plus à Hermione pour capter la chaleur de sa peau.

- Quelle productivité, aujourd'hui, dis donc ! dit-elle après avoir laissé échapper un bâillement bruyant, contagieux évidemment.

- Eh, la Gryffondor modèle de septième année, je te signale que tu es en vacances… Tu vas bien survivre à une journée sans bouquins ?

Ça n'est pas très gentil. Heureusement qu'elle est de bonne humeur, elle se contente d'un regard noir, avant de retrouver le léger sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres depuis déjà un bout de temps.

- Entre passer la journée à étudier et passer la journée _au lit_, il y a une différence, Ronald…

- Moi, ça me va très bien.

- Sans blague.

Le silence retombe. Finalement Hermione ne semble pas plus décidée que ça à bouger.

Je laisse échapper un soupir béat. Non, cette journée sans prétention est l'une des meilleures que j'ai passée depuis longtemps. Heureusement que j'ai lourdement insisté pour que George me donne finalement – et de mauvaise grâce – une semaine de vacances pour les fêtes. Une petite pointe de culpabilité à la pensée de mon frère, seul dans le magasin déserté après les fêtes. Mais ça ne suffit à étouffer ma joie d'échapper à une semaine complète de travail. Finalement ce boulot ne me passionne pas tant que ça, en tout cas je m'y vois mal passer le restant de mes jours… Ça fera l'affaire jusqu'en fin d'année j'imagine, car si les choses se déroulent comme j'aimerais, il faut vraiment que je mette des gallions de côté. Ensuite je pourrais trouver autre chose. Je n'ai encore osé en parler à personne, mais je rêverai de faire le même genre de chose qu'Harry. Le récit de ses journées me fait littéralement saliver. Enfin un peu d'action ! Je m'ennuie presque au point de regretter toutes les embûches de Poudlard et de l'année dernière. Mais Ron Weasley au bureau des Aurors ? « Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, mon vieux… ». Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ça maintenant.

Le Terrier est baigné de silence pour une fois. Rien, hormis le rythme léger de nos respirations, et le chuchotement de la pluie. Papa et Maman sont partis rendre visite à… un quelconque membre de la famille Weasley, impossible de me souvenir lequel. Si Maman évitait de m'exposer le programme détaillé de sa journée dès le matin, ça aiderait sûrement. Tous nos invités de Noël sont finalement repartis, Percy et Charlie les derniers. Reste Harry, mais après plus de six mois passés ici, j'imagine qu'on peut le considérer habitant du Terrier à part entière – pour mon plus grand bonheur, car la maison est complètement désertée depuis septembre. Et puis Ginny. Ces deux là ont filé à l'étage dès les parents partis, on ne les a pas revus de la journée. J'imagine qu'ils en ont profité au moins autant que nous. A cette pensée, impossible de réfréner une grimace. Vite, penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi ! J'ai vraiment essayé, mais non, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais… Ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, c'est contre nature.

Pour faire passer ça, je m'applique à revisionner les instants de cet après-midi.

- C'était beaucoup mieux, cette fois, dit Hermione à peu près au même moment, relevant la tête et posant son menton sur mon torse, pour que nos regards se croisent.

- Tu trouves ?

- Pas toi ?

- Euh… Si, si.

Moi-même ne suis pas très convaincu de ma réponse. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui tout est allé plus en lenteur, chaque caresse plus réfléchie et plus savourée, comme retrouver une vieille habitude, un chemin tout tracé. Mais pas plus intense que dans la Salle sur Demande, pas pour moi. Peut-être parce que j'ai attendu et désiré notre première fois encore plus qu'elle-même ? En fait peu importe. Dans l'obscurité naissante je peux encore voir le sourire accroché à ses lèvres, qui contamine jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle a l'air plus qu'heureuse, carrément dans les nuages. C'est comme si j'avais reçu une enclume au creux de l'estomac. Rien ne compte vraiment plus, que ce bonheur intense qui fait fondre le caramel de ses yeux. Je me penche pour embrasser ses lèvres, sans trop savoir la signification de ce baiser, un « merci » comme un « pas de quoi ».

Il fait presque noir désormais. Je frissonne, à cause du froid, mais aussi parce qu'Hermione laisse courir ses doigts sur mon torse en des caresses indifférentes. Brusquement elle se relève c'est comme si mon corps était entré en contact avec un métal glacé là où sa peau touchait la mienne quelques instants auparavant.

- Hé !

- Désolée, mais il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, sinon on va finir par perdre l'usage de nos orteils.

Je lève les yeux au ciel :

- N'importe quoi.

Mais en réalité je suis secrètement admiratif de son courage… Indifférente, elle continue son chemin sur la pointe des pieds, puis se penche sur son jeans, en extirpe sa baguette. Je l'observe, fasciné malgré moi. Avoir Hermione se promenant, complètement nue, au beau milieu de ma chambre, entre les posters des Canons de Chudley et autres souvenirs d'enfance, c'est une vision carrément dérangeante.

Elle éclaire la pièce d'une multitude de billes de flammes, mordorées, flottant librement telles des lucioles. A mesure que les gouttes d'or tombent de sa baguette, s'éclaire son visage dans un saisissant jeu de lumière. Ses traits ciselés, son long nez, ses épaules et son cou délicats. Parfaite.

Elle se relève vivement, prête à courir rejoindre la chaleur des couvertures, mais s'interrompt brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-elle, fixant intensément un quelconque objet sur l'étagère la plus proche.

- Quoi ?

Elle attrape un livre fin à la reliure rouge.

- _Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières, _lit-elle, sourcils froncés.

- Oh, un cadeau des jumeaux, je réponds, incapable de réfréner un sourire amusé.

Elle revient se glisser sous les draps, déjà plongé dans la lecture du fameux manuscrit. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle tient un livre entre les mains, que ce soit un traité d'Histoire de la Magie, une encyclopédie de magie noire, ou un tissu de niaiseries sur les techniques de séduction, elle a cette expression concentrée, son visage fermé à toute sollicitation extérieure. Plus la peine d'essayer de communiquer, quoi.

- 'Mione ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas lire ça ?

- Quoi ? Si, si, je vais le lire – elle laisse échapper un rire moqueur – histoire de savoir comment tu t'y es pris avec cette cruche de Lavande !

Je lui arrache littéralement le livre des mains :

- Ne critique pas ce bouquin ! Ce sont des conseils en or je te signale, ça fonctionne vraiment !

- Pas avec moi, alors.

Je l'observe quelques instants en silence, réellement surpris, avant de répondre :

- Bien sûr que si. Désolée Herm', tu as beau être brillante, tu n'es pas non plus _si_ supérieure que ça au commun des mortels.

- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-elle, offusquée.

Tout ça m'amuse beaucoup.

- En gros, fais gaffe à tes chevilles.

- Espèce de…

Je n'en saurai pas plus, Hermione me tourne rageusement le dos. Merlin, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi susceptible…

Le silence flotte dans la pièce. Un coude posé sur l'oreiller, elle est plongée dans sa lecture, m'ignorant superbement. Je vois seulement l'arrière de sa nuque, et son épaisse chevelure.

Bon. Je commence à m'ennuyer ferme. Et surpasser le record de notre plus longue dispute ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes projets. Mon lit est tellement petit, je n'ai qu'à me rapprocher de quelques centimètres pour embrasser le carré de peau nue au creux de son cou.

- Je peux lire aussi ?

Elle ne répond rien, mais après quelques secondes en suspens, elle finit par se retourner et déposer le livre au milieu de nous deux. Le silence ne dure pas très longtemps, bientôt nous voilà écroulés de rire à la lecture d'un passage particulièrement ridicule. On passe l'heure qui suit de manière particulièrement festive, à s'esclaffer un paragraphe sur deux. Hermione fait la lecture, ton phrasé et mélodique comme d'habitude. Je l'écoute, parsemant son épaule et son bras tous proches de baisers, l'interrompant assez souvent de remarques impertinentes qui semblent la faire beaucoup rire.

- Ron ?

- Mmh ?

Le petit livre rouge est désormais sagement posé sur le sol de ma chambre. J'ouvre les yeux. Hermione m'observe, un coude appuyé sur l'oreiller.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Euh… J'imagine, dis-je, pas très rassuré quant à ce qui va suivre.

- Quand est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux de moi, exactement ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Bon, j'avais raison de le sentir mal.

- Il n'y que toi pour demander des trucs pareils…

- Ba quoi ? rétorque-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle veut détaché, mais ses joues se colorent de rose. La pauvre, je ne l'aide pas trop. Je réfléchis le plus vite possible à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui servir comme réponse.

- Quelle question ! Dans le Poudlard Express en première année !

Elle se détend, lève les yeux au ciel comme elle a si souvent tendance à le faire en ma présence.

- Menteur !

- Ok, ok. Laisse-moi réfléchir alors.

Le silence s'attarde quelques instants.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de moment précis, c'est venu petit à petit. Ça a pris encore plus de temps pour que je réalise. Ça, par contre, je m'en souviens très bien. Pas le jour précis ni rien, juste qu'on était près du Lac, à Poudlard, avec Harry. En sixième année je crois. Tu étais assise juste à côté de moi, avec un bouquin sous les yeux comme d'habitude. Je m'ennuyais et je t'observais, et j'ai eu brusquement très envie de t'embrasser. J'ai failli le faire, en fait ça doit être le moment entre tous où j'ai été le plus proche d'oser le faire. J'aurais dû, parce qu'ensuite j'étais complètement paralysé, trop d'enjeu… (je laisse échapper un rire) et finalement c'est toi qui a du faire tout le boulot. Enfin bref, après ça et une nuit plutôt agitée, je me suis avoué que, oui, je devais être amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Curiosité satisfaite ?

- Oui, je m'en contenterai...

Tu parles, elle a un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage. Ah, les filles, il suffit de parler un peu de sentiment, et voilà. J'hésite à lui retourner la question, avant de décider que non.

Mais tant qu'elle est de bonne humeur, et qu'on est dans les questions/réponses… Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Quelque chose qui traîne depuis longtemps dans un coin de ma tête, et qui n'a jamais franchi mes lèvres faute du cran nécessaire. Pourquoi aujourd'hui plutôt qu'un autre jour, je n'en sais rien, mais le moment me semble bien choisi. Bon. Allons-y avant de changer d'avis.

- A mon tour, alors. De te demander quelque chose.

La voilà qui m'observe attentivement. Avec toutes ces flammèches flottant à travers ma chambre, ses yeux chocolat ont des reflets dorés.

- Je t'écoute !

J'attrape une de ses mèches et l'enroule autour de mon doigt, simplement pour me donner contenance et fuir son regard interrogateur.

- C'est assez important, en fait.

Je déteste cette sensation, mon cœur qui cogne violemment contre ma poitrine.

- Voilà, euh… Je me disais qu'une fois ton année à Poudlard terminée… On aurait peut-être pu s'installer tous les deux ?

Je pensais que le pire était fait, mais finalement non. Hermione m'observe les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je sens mes joues brûlantes, appréhendant n'importe quelle réponse qu'elle me donnera.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, dis-je en ignorant sa question, trop pressé de me justifier. Mais je me disais que… Harry ne va pas tarder à quitter le Terrier, et je n'ai pas envie de rester ici sans lui. Et si tu retournes vivre chez tes parents, on ne pourra pas être ensemble autant que…

Trop occupé à faire des nœuds avec ses cheveux, je sursaute lorsque je sens ses doigts se poser sur mes lèvres, m'interrompant.

- Ça serait carrément fabuleux !

Merlin, elle a l'air encore plus aux anges que tout à l'heure, si c'est possible. Je sens ses mains se perdre dans mes cheveux, agripper mon cou, et ses lèvres se plaquer aux miennes dans un élan d'enthousiasme. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait jamais embrassé de cette manière. Chaque parcelle de son corps collée au mien, dans une caresse brûlante, presque agressive. Ça dure longtemps, je me laisse aller, l'esprit vide, incapable même de me rappeler le pourquoi de cet élan d'affection. Quand elle rompt notre baiser je remarque qu'elle est passée au-dessus de moi. Elle pose sa joue sur mon torse, ses cheveux répandus un peu partout et chatouillant ma peau.

- Mais on n'aura jamais de quoi se payer un endroit pour vivre… dit-elle. Je suis fauchée, et toi encore plus.

- Euh… Hermione ? Je te rappelle que je ne passe pas mes journées ici à pleurer en attendant désespérément ton retour. Je _travaille_.

- Ah oui. Pardon.

Elle a l'air encore plus paumée que moi, dis donc.

On reste silencieux.

- Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi. Que ce soit avec toi que je vive… tout ça.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Brusquement des images me reviennent, des images semblant venir d'un autre temps. Je la revois encore petite, le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontrés, assise bien droite sur son tabouret, aveuglée par le Choixpeau magique trop grand. Je me rappelle mon agacement, ma promesse intérieure de ne jamais fréquenter cette fille.

- On a parcouru un sacré bout de chemin… dis-je en ne sachant pas trop si elle suivra le fil de mes pensées. Au départ ça ne semblait pas gagné, entre nous deux.

Elle acquiesce, comme si elle pensait à la même chose que moi.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, il ne faut jamais dire toujours.

- Merci pour la citation du jour, Miss Granger.

Elle me pince la peau au-dessus de la hanche en guise de réprimande. J'attrape la main fautive, que j'emprisonne dans la mienne :

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je suis simplement tombé amoureux de miss je-sais-tout.

- Pas de chance ! Et moi alors, qui me suis amourachée de… – elle se creuse la tête à la recherche d'un quelconque adjectif péjoratif, prouvant qu'elle s'est bien moins moquée de moi que moi d'elle – d'un rouquin !

- Tu n'as rien de mieux ? Je suis très fier de mon héritage familial, je te signale.

- Mmh, non ! Rouquin sera mon dernier mot !

Elle se relève pour passer ostensiblement une main dans mes cheveux. Ses prunelles dorées rivées au miennes, sont redevenues sérieuses, débordant d'une rare intensité. « Il ne faut jamais dire toujours ». Je décide d'oublier son bon conseil, et je fais le vœu, tout au fond de moi, qu'elle ne cesse jamais de me regarder de cette manière.

* * *

_Ce soir-là, Mr et Mrs Weasley revinrent au Terrier. George, Harry et Ginny étaient là pour les accueillir, mais pas de trace de Ron et Hermione, et ce jusqu'au dîner. Mrs Weasley demanda à Harry d'aller voir où ils étaient passés. Après plusieurs mois de vie au Terrier, elle traitait enfin Harry comme le reste de la famille (c'est-à-dire qu'il avait droit à son lot de corvées et réprimandes), et il préférait ça. Au moins il ne se sentait pas coupable d'être entretenu comme un invité de marque. _

_Paresseux, il transplana au dernier étage, avant de frapper à la porte de son meilleur ami. Deux fois. Pas de réponse. « Tant pis pour eux. »_

_Il pénétra dans la petite chambre, dont il connaissait chaque recoin. Mais ce soir elle lui parut bien plus accueillante que d'habitude. Des dizaines de flammes dorées y flottaient paresseusement, telles de grosses lucioles. De la très belle magie, preuve qu'Hermione n'était pas loin. _

_Ils étaient là tous les deux, endormis. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attendrir pour tout et rien, mais ce qu'il vit l'émut particulièrement. Leurs visages étaient paisibles, souriants. Le lit était si petit pour eux deux, qu'ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, leurs cheveux se mêlant dans un camaïeu de châtain et de roux. Leurs doigts aussi étaient entrelacés. Cela lui rappela quelque chose que lui avait dit Hermione il y a longtemps, avant un examen de botanique sûrement. Deux plantes différentes – il ne se souvenait plus des noms – qui poussaient en s'entrelaçant, impossible à séparer. Si on en coupait une, l'autre mourait. _

_Incapable de briser ce joli tableau, il n'insista pas plus. Les voir ainsi ensemble – ses deux meilleurs amis – ne lui faisait même pas bizarre. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, aussi opposés que soient Ron et Hermione, il avait toujours su que ces deux là seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. _

_Il referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui._


End file.
